Immortal
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: This is the long awaited sequel to How Big Can Love Get. There's a new enemy in town and Megatron and Nicole are more vulnerable than ever. Because of their love and now the peace in the universe. Stuff will come up. Come and see to find out what happens.
1. Celebration

Here is the long awaited sequel to How Big Can Love Get. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Celebration

Years had past since the Autobots and Decepticons had decided to live in peace. Megatron had actually found someone he would rather be with than conquer the world. Optimus was just happy to be at peace after so many years. If it weren't for Nicole they would be battling right now. Lauren and Optimus soon split up months after the peace treaty. Optimus had started to know Lauren's personality and really didn't like what he saw.

Since then they had been friends, but she was now dating Thundercracker and the two have not had one single fight…yet. Nicole was still in the bed warm under the covers. She rolled over and put her hand on the spot she had expected Megatron to be lying down at. Her optics turned on and looked around. The Decepticon leader was no longer in the room. She sat up in the bed and did a scan to make sure he wasn't trying to scare her.

"Megatron. Megatron are you here?" she spoke in the darkness. Her optics the only light in the room. She got out of her bed and stumbled around the dark room until she came to the door. Right as she was about to slide it open it opened and Megatron stood there with a tray in his hand.

"Go back to bed and act like you're sleeping so that I don't feel like I did al this for nothing." she exclaimed.

Nicole was shocked and watched Megatron leave the room. She ran to her bed and got under the covers and turned off her optics. She heard the door slide open and then Megatron walk into the room. "Morning dear."

Nicole got up from her bed and looked at Megatron and asked, "What's the occasion?"

"I thought I'd surprise you a with a little something this morning. Plus we've been together for years now. Thought we'd celebrate." Megatron replied.

Nicole looked at him and smiled. Megatron had a glass of energon and he had actually made her a breakfast with energon. She looked at all the food and was over whelmed. She was about to touch the tray when Megatron grabbed the fork and said, "I don't think so. I'm feeding you."

"Megatron you don't have to do this." Nicole whispered.

"I know, but I want to. I want to make you the happiest femme in the universe. Especially when you're all mine."

These words sent chills down Nicole's back and she couldn't help it. She truly couldn't. She had never been in love like this before. Megatron started cutting up the breakfast and started feeding it to her. Nicole took a first bite of the breakfast and exclaimed, "Oh my Primus Megatron!"

"What!? Did I do something wrong?" he exclaimed surprised by her outbreak.

"Megatron this is delicious! I don't think I've ever tasted anything better!"

Megatron smiled and said, "Well those cooking classes did pay off."

"You took cooking classes?" Nicole asked flabbergasted.

"Yes I did. I don't know why I did at the time, but I'm very glad I did. Now I can fix you anything you like." he whispered passionately and started kissing her lips. He slowly worked his way down to her neck. Nicole grabbed a hold of Megatron's horns and he let a little growl emit from his throat. She tugged a little harder and Megatron looked up at her and asked, "What?"

"I'm hungry." she whined.

Megatron gave her an evil smile and said, "What do you want to do after breakfast?"

"Well…what did you have in mind?" she asked.

Megatron didn't have to say anything to tell her what he wanted to do. She knew right away and she said, "Well let me feed myself so that I can get done faster and we can do something else."

"I'll be feeding you and no one else. Not even yourself." he smirked.

* * *

Optimus sat in his room typing away on his computer. He had to get stuff done today so that they could celebrate the years of peace. They had invited the humans from earth to join in. They needed to be part of the celebration. They had many friends now and the humans had helped them in many ways. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He sighed and got up from his chair and opened the door.

No one stood outside, but then he heard a small voice from down at his feet. He looked down and saw Alexis Paxton. "Hey Optimus. Long time no see." she spoke.

"Alexis?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes it's me. Its bee way too long Optimus. I've missed you guys so much." With that said she hugged his leg and felt tears in her eyes. Optimus bent down and cupped her in his hand and brought her up to his face.

"We've missed you too Alexis. It hasn't been the same since the first time we were on earth."

"Yeah…those were good times. I miss it. But I hate to do this, but I want to see everyone else before tonight starts." she whispered.

"I totally understand Alexis. I'll see you at the celebration tonight?"

"Most definitely." she replied and ran off to find the rest of the Autobots. Maybe she would run into some Decepticons. He closed the door and got back to his computer work.

* * *

Alexis walked down the large hallways and was looking around. It was different from when she, Rad and Carlos had first met the transformers. The very first one they met was Megatron. She shuddered at the thought because he had nearly killed them all. But he and his Decepticons were at peace with the Autobots. As she walked she heard a familiar voice.

"Well look who it is."

She turned around and saw Cyclonus standing behind her. He had his hands on his hips and smiled down at her. He bent down and said, "Don't worry little human I'm not going to hurt ya. I'm part of the good guys now."

"I know…its just hard to believe you tried to kill us that one time, but thankfully failed."  
Cyclonus looked at her and said, "Do I get a hug or anything from the human who has known about the Transformers the longest?"

Alexis hesitated at first, but walked carefully towards Cyclonus. He wrapped his large hand around her and started holding her a like a child would with a teddy bear he loved a lot. "Finally I can not harm a human and not get yelled at." he started laughing after that and set her down. He stood up and walked away after that. She shook her head after she thought what had happened. She needed to see everyone.

* * *

Nicole and Megatron were lying in bed next to one another. They were both overheated and their systems were trying to cool themselves. "I think that was the best time of my entire life."

Megatron smiled thinking back to what had happened. Their bodies were merged together at that time and their sparks were one. He had never been with a femme before Nicole and she was his first and last femme he was ever going to have. He had to fight for her before and he would die to protect her again.

"I think we need to start getting ready for the celebration tonight dear." she whispered in Megatron's Autoreceptor.

"Yeah you're probably right." he sighed and got out of bed. When he turned to face her she was on top of him in an instant and smothering him with kisses. He kissed back fiercely and not letting go of her. They fell back down on the bed together both wrapped up in the other. Megatron made his way into her mouth and tasted everything inside her mouth. She was so sweet. She was as sweet as honey.

When they pulled away Nicole said, "Okay now we need to get ready."

Suddenly there was a knocking at their door and Megatron said, "Perfect timing."

He walked to the door and opened it up. He found no one standing there, but then looked down at his feet. "By Primus I thought I'd never see you again…even if before I did try to kill you and your friends."

"Hey back then you weren't in peace. Now…you finally saw it, or something changed your mind."

"I think I was the one who changed his mind. I'm so lucky I did…or else he would have killed me the first night I was with him…Megatron would you like to introduce us?"

"Oh yes of course…Nicole this is Alexis. Alexis this is Nicole."

Alexis stepped forward and said, "Nice to meet you Nicole. I see you have changed him more than I thought was possible, and I had changed someone for a while until he died…"

Megatron looked at Alexis and knew exactly who she was talking about. "Who was that Alexis?"

"Starscream." she whispered. Her voice was aloft and she looked like she was dreaming.

"STARSCREAM!" Nicole screamed.

Alexis was out of her dreamy stage in a minute. She started walking back. Megatron stood up and held Nicole back and said, "Starscream was different with them before you had met him….before you and I ever met…he had a soft spot for her and would never leave her behind. She still cared for him even if he was a Decepticon."

Nicole looked down at her and then at Megatron. Alexis looked up at them and asked, "Where is Starscream?"

"Dead." Megatron said bluntly.

Alexis was silent. She felt her heard shatter. Megatron and Nicole both saw this. Then they heard her whispering to herself, "After all these years of not marrying…After all these years actually thinking he was coming back. But he did once…then died again. He was just misunderstood."

Both Nicole and Megatron said nothing. Then Alexis looked up at them and said, "I'll get ready for the celebration." She walked off and Megatron and Nicole stood there frozen in spot. They were so shocked at what had happened.

* * *

Down the hallways a human shriek was shrieking down the hallways. "Thundercracker don't!" she screamed.

"Come back here you little rascal!" he hollered.

Lauren ignored him and kept running until she ran into his metal hand and fell down. "You okay?" he asked in his country accent.

"Just peachy."

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for the celebration tonight. Decorations were everywhere and the transformers had made a buffet table for the humans while the transformers had energon and all the sort of goodies. Optimus walked in the room to see how everything was. He was happy to see the progress of things. He couldn't wait for the outcome of it. Just hours away and this place would be pact. Of course the transformers will have to be careful where they stepped.

He saw Lauren and Thundercracker enter the room and then Megatron with Nicole. He let out a sigh. He the Autobot leader had no loved one. He was alone. He was alone tonight. He walked out and when he did he heard sniffling. He turned to a corner and saw Alexis crying. "Alexis…what's the matter?"

"Why didn't you tell me Starscream was dead?" she asked.

Optimus felt sad for her and wrapped a hand around her frail body and said, "I didn't think of it at the time Alexis. I thought you and Rad got married."

"We were going to get married, but he ran away with some other woman. So I thought I was going to be with Starscream tonight, but since he's dead I'm with no one."

Optimus knew this was his chance. He had to speak up and fast. "Well Alexis I actually have no one either for tonight and I was curious if you'd like to come with me….as friends of course."

Alexis looked up at him and said, "I'd actually like that. Thank you Optimus."

"Anything for you Alexis. You are my friend and I will do anything to make you happy."

* * *

While the Autobots and Decepticons were getting ready for the party somewhere in the milky way a spark pulsed. Soon the spark was surrounded by a body. The transformer looked around and asked, "What is this?"

Suddenly a big powerful voice spoke, "Someone is waiting for you Starscream, but you will have to go to that one person. Forget Nicole and Megatron. Someone you haven't seen in years."

Starscream stood there in the middle of nowhere trying to think of that someone, but could not. He was then transported to Earth where a party was taking place. He didn't look like he had when he was Super Starscream. He looked like he had looked years ago. 20 years ago.

Lights were shining below him and he saw transformers and humans dancing. He slowly lowered himself down to the party and heard many people gasp. Suddenly someone yelled, "STARSCREAM!"

Everyone let the person pass. It was Alexis and she hugged his leg crying. He realized what Primus was talking about. Alexis was the one who was waiting for him. He bent down to her and cupped her in his hand and said, "It's been too long Alexis."

"Hey it's your fault you died." she replied.

Optimus stood there with no one to dance with now. Of course he couldn't really dance with her. Suddenly he felt something touch his foot he looked down and then heard a small voice, "See he here Emma! He here! I told you!"

A teenager walked out of the crowd and to Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime saw this girl. Her hair was of ringlets of blonde. He couldn't get his optics off of her. "Excuse me Mr. Prime…I was curious if you were free to dance if you would dance with me…or do whatever the transformers/human dances."

"It would be my pleasure Miss Emma. And please call me Optimus." The rest of the night was amazing. It was the biggest celebration of the century.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it especially Mistress Megatron. But please review!


	2. The Fallen

Okay everyone I am finally able to update! YEY! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. A character not really known about is in this chapter and as you can tell if you read the title of the chapter you'll know him straight away. Please read on!

* * *

Chapter 2

The Fallen

The next morning Nicole woke up and found herself wrapped up in Megatron's arms. The night before had been a wonderful night, but Starscream was back, but thankfully he didn't come after them, but he found love with a human named Alexis. She was so happy that she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore, but there was that mystery girl last night who started hanging out with Optimus. She rolled over and snuggled deeply in Megatron's chest listening to his machinery turning inside his chest. She smiled listening to him. She loved that sound. It comforted her so much.

Megatron felt Nicole roll over in his arms and snuggled in his embrace. He couldn't help, but smile when this happened. He tightened his arms around her which caught her off guard for a few moments, but then was okay. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I've been awake this whole time, but haven't wanted to get up." Megatron replied.

"Well that makes two of us." Nicole mumbled.

Megatron chuckled at this and said, "And I think its time for us to get up."

"Oh come on Megatron, let's stay in bed a little longer. I'm still tired from last night. I bet everyone else is still sleeping."

"You haven't been a Decepticon very long then. Time to get up."

Nicole wrapped herself around him not letting him move at all. Megatron squeezed her tighter in his arms until he felt her grasp weaken and then he let go. "Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied

Megatron then gently started tickling her and she jumped out of the bed and exclaimed, "I'm up! I'm up!"

Megatron got out and asked, "Really? I don't believe it. I think you need to be tickled more."

"NO!" Nicole screamed. She went to the door to open it, but it was locked. "How did you lock this door!?"  
"It's my room sweetie and I have control over the room that you don't have…so I locked the door so no one could get out….but then I didn't want you going out without me."  
"So you're going to tickle me?" She asked. Megatron didn't answer, but kept walking towards her like a cat at a mouse.

"I'll do something to you." He smiled an evil smile then jumped at her and took her down. She started struggling against him, but once Megatron had her down, he started kissing her passionately. "Told you I'd do something."

"You were right…sorry I doubted you." Nicole whispered breathlessly. Megatron just growled and started kissing her again fiercely. Nicole managed to roll on top of Megatron and look down into his blue optics. She sighed and started kissing his chest, letting out all her emotions to him. Megatron smiled and rolled on top of her, putting all his weight down on her small body.

"You're so beautiful. Did you know that?" He whispered.

"Only from you, but no one else."

"Good. If anyone else said that I'd kill them." Megatron growled and kissed her again. "Now its time we better leave."

"Awe! Do we have to?" Whined Nicole.

"I'm the leader of the Decepticons and you are mine…so….we have to show a good example to everyone else."

"What about the Autobots?"

"They have Optimus Prime to do that."

* * *

Optimus Prime woke up the next morning and found the girl named Emma sleeping on his chest. He smiled a little bit, but it was gone in a second. He had let this human female stay with him the whole night. She let out a yawn and rolled over, but when she did this she rolled off of Optimus. Luckily Optimus caught her before she hit the bed. She woke up with a start, but then saw where she was. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Optimus replied. He didn't want to be rude to the girl.

"I had a fun time last night. You're a really great dancer."

"No I'm not."  
"From where I was standing I thought you were." Emma whispered.

Optimus placed her back on his chest and sighed. There was no point in arguing with a female. They always won and what was the use? Just to humiliate yourself? Optimus didn't feel like doing that since he was the leader of the Autobots and surly he had more dignity than arguing. He felt Emma snuggling around trying to get comfortable. Optimus didn't know what to do in this situation. He barely even knew this human and yet…she was acting like she knew him all along.

"So…Emma…last night you came to the celebration of peace and you had your friend show you me…have me met before?" Optimus asked cautiously hoping not to upset the female.

"No. But I've heard about you on the news…and well I was very excited to see you…which of course I'm sorry." She then paused and realized where she was and jumped, "Oh my god I'm so sorry about this! I didn't realize…I thought I was…Oh my god this is a horrible first impression. I'm so sorry Optimus…I…er…mean Optimus Prime, sir."

It took all Optimus had not to start laughing at her reaction to the situation she was in. He looked down at her holding in all the laughter and said, "It's perfectly fine. I was not sure. You're a very outgoing person I'll admit that."

"Again I'm so sorry." She slid down Optimus' side and said, "I'm really sorry about all this I truly am. Gosh I can't believe what happened."

"Were you drunk?"

Emma looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well you said you can't believe what happened and all that stuff…isn't that usually when someone gets drunk and they can't remember anything."

"I've never drank anything in my entire life. Again I'm so sorry Optimus for what had happened…I swear I'll walk out of your room and you'll never see me again."  
"You know that won't—

"I promise you won't see me again…" Emma came to the side of the bed and looked down and then looked at Optimus and said, "I'm sorry to ask you…could you help me down."

Optimus lent her a hand and she climbed on it. He lowered her to the floor and watched her as she left his room by squeezing herself under the door. When he was sure she was away from his room he burst out laughing. He had never seen a human so embarrassed in his whole life on Earth. It was hysterical.

* * *

Lauren and Thundercracker heard Optimus laughing in his room and was curious what was going on. Thundercracker threw Lauren on his shoulder and started walking off. "HEY! DO I LOOK LIKE A RAG DOLL!?"

"Yup darlin'. You're a size of one to me." Thundercracker replied laughing. This only got him a smack in the head. "Hey I was only kiddin'!"

Thundercracker went to Optimus' room and knocked. The laughing finally stopped and he opened the door. "Optimus are you okay? We heard you laughing from our room."

"I just heard a funny joke that was all." He replied.

* * *

The two looked at him and shrugged it off and left. Optimus looked around the room and knew he had to go after Emma. Even though she said she wouldn't see him again he didn't say about him seeing her. He liked her and would like to get to know her better. Her personality was way through the roof and he loved that. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. He walked to the control room where Jetfire was and said, "I'm going out for a while, if anyone wants me tell them I'm unavailable."

"Yes sir." Jetfire responded and saluted to his commander. Optimus walked to the main entrance and transformed and rolled out to find Emma.

* * *

Megatron and Nicole walked down the hall in the Decepticon quarters. Even though the Transformers were at peace they still lived in separate communities. Of course Thundercracker decided to stay with the Autobots after the arrangement simply because he could learn Jetfire's moves and when the day came where all the Transformers would battle and find out who were the champions for a solar cycle.

Of course still with the Decepticons was Thunderblast and she wanted Megatron so badly and tried to get him….of course that never happened. They passed her room and she came out. "Megatron! Oh Megatron! I made you your favorite energon cookies!"

Megatron turned around and looked at Thunderblast. He looked at Nicole and felt an anime tear drop appear. Nicole hated Thunderblast and if he said one wrong word he was going to get it. Even if he was the Leader of Decepticons, she was the Empress of Decepticons and her anger was ugly.

"Thunderblast how many times do I have to tell you!? NO! I'm already taken go find someone else." He exclaimed.

Thunderblast dropped her cookies and walked back in side her room. Megatron looked down at Nicole and Nicole said, "For a moment I thought you were going to go to her."

"For a moment I thought you were going to rip my head off." Megatron replied.

"I were if you were to go to her." Nicole replied in a warning tone. The two continued down the hallway and went to see what all the other Decepticons were doing. Maybe they'd stop by and see how Optimus was doing. He seemed to have fun last night.

* * *

Thunderblast jumped on her bed crying. She was so depressed. She just wished that she was Nicole for one day. Megatron was the hunkiest Decepticons there. She liked Thundercracker, but he was taken by Lauren…a human. "Why do all the humans get first dibs? When you're born a femme you never get any attention."

Thunderblast was getting more desperate every day, but finally the day had come and she opened her optics. She needed to get out of there and she needed to get out of there fast. She opened her door and found no one was there. She ran down the hallway until she came to the exit. She transformed into her motorboat form and sped out across space. As she sped through the stars and planets, she came to a black hole. "I thought the black hole was destroyed." Said Thunderblast mostly to herself.

She transformed and slowly floated to the black hole, but was quickly sucked in. She tried screaming for help, but no one heard her. She was alone like usual, but soon the black hole ended and she fell to an unearthly place. It was all cloudy and grey. A horrible place, different alien creatures were staring at her and calling in weird sounds. She stood up and looked around and called, "Hello!?"

There was no answer. Weird animals flew out of the trees and she looked around. It was like a place from a human horror movie. She walked slowly through the debris and stepped in something. She looked down and exclaimed, "Gross!" She started shaking the shit she had step in off her foot. When it was mostly off she stopped moving and listened. Everything had gone quiet. Her spark started racing at that time and she wanted to just get out and run.

"Hello?" She whimpered. She heard something rustling in the debris and jumped. She started doing a scan around the area and found the body of a Transformer looking back at her. "I see you! I know you're there! Who are you!?"

"The question is who are you?" A deep evil voice replied back and stepped out of the bushes. She started stepping back and replied, "I-I'm Thunderblast."

"Thunderblast? You were part of Decepticons that lived on Earth and terrorized the inhabitants there weren't you?"

"How do you know about that?" She asked her voice had gone higher.

"Let's just say I've known about you guys for a while. My friend Unicron helped me in the past."

"You sided with Unicron in the past?" She asked.

The stranger sighed and replied, "I was one of the first thirteen created by Primus himself. I did not like how he ran things so I went to his evil brother…Unicron and there I stayed until I was knocked in to a black hole and fell onto this pitiful planet. I was known as…The Fallen."

Thunderblast's optics grew big and squeaked, "The Fallen!?"  
The Fallen walked closer to her and grabbed her up by the neck with his hand. "Ah so you have heard of me."

"Unfortunately yes, you were the boogieman to Transformers."

An evil smile spread across his face and he gently put her down and asked, "So Thunderblast correct me if I'm wrong, but there are so many few femmes in the Transformer world…why is it that you came here?"

Thunderblast looked up at him and replied, "No one wants a femme like me. I've always loved Megatron, but he hasn't had the same feelings for me. No one wants me and I'm useless all the male Transformers I actually like are taken by human femmes!"

This shocked The Fallen. "You're kidding right?"

"I wouldn't kid about anything like this."

"Who is this Megatron with?"  
"A Transformer femme who used to be human named Nicole." She replied. She crossed her arms and started muttering to herself.

"Walk with me Thunderblast and you and I will figure out how to get back at the Transformer world. We will soon rule all and destroy all."

"The transformers are at peace now…how will you create a battle again?" Thunderblast asked.

"I have my ways. You barely know me and I already know a lot about you."

"Well then tell me about yourself. I'm always willing to meet a new male." Thunderblast replied.

The Fallen picked up Thunderblast and threw her over his shoulder and said, "You'll soon realize that I'm not a patient transformer and that when I want it done it is done. You belong to me right now and you will do as I say."

"Hold on I never agreed to that!" Thunderblast exclaimed.

The Fallen just ignored her and kept walking through the bushes and trees. Thunderblast started kicking and screaming trying to get loose from The Fallen's grasp. She needed to get back to the Decepticons, but she didn't know how.

"You better duck." He whispered.

Thunderblast stayed as high as she could and said, "Don't you tell—

She was cut off by being knocked out by a branch. The Fallen smiled. It was nice having some peace and quiet again.

* * *

Thundercracker and Lauren were walking around the Decepticon halls when they came to Thunderblast's room. "Should we pop in and see her?"

"NO!" Exclaimed Lauren.

"You are over ruled by me and I say we go in and see her." Thundercracker replied and walked in. When they saw the room it was torn up and Thunderblast wasn't to be found. "This isn't good."

"Should we tell Megatron?"

"You kidding? With Nicole around him? We'd get our heads bitten off."

"But we need to tell them. Nicole won't hurt me. I'm her bestest best friend in the world. I can tame the beastess."

"I hope you're right. Megatron can't even tame her when she gets mad. He's even afraid of her….don't tell him I said that."

"Okay. I couldn't I love you too much."

"Dido." Thundercracker replied and petted her head.

"Hey! I'm not a dog!" She yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pass it off that way." He replied and walked down the hallway to tell Megatron the big news.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. Please review! Each reviewer gets a cookie!


	3. The Search

Yey! I finally updated this story! I know many of you are really excited. I'm on a role! Oh yes! School doesn't start until another week, so more stories coming your way hopefully. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

The Search

Optimus drove down a road until he saw Emma go into a house. He smiled inside and pulled off into the driveway. He sat there and quietly turned off his engine. He was going to see how long it took her to realize that the Leader of the Autobots had followed her home. He heard some talking and then saw Emma come to the window. When she looked outside her eyes grew wide.

She ran out the door and up to him and started whispering loudly, "What are you doing here!?"

"I followed you home, is that such a crime?" he asked.

Emma looked up at the house and then back to Optimus, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. Truly I am…but you really need to go now."

Optimus would have arched a mechanical optic brow if he was in his robot form and asked, "Why?"

Emma looked back at the house and then at Optimus and said, "My dad is home…he doesn't like fire trucks."

Optimus knew she was lying, but he didn't want to say anything, "I will come back and visit you tomorrow."

Emma looked at him and then said, "No….you can't. I promised I wouldn't see you again."

"Yes, but I didn't promise I wouldn't see you again." Optimus replied smirking inside.

Emma's eyes grew wide and then suddenly her dad came out with a gun and yelled, "Get off my land!"

"Daddy no! He's a friend!" Emma said waving her hands in the air.

"You know the rules young lady! No one is supposed to be here! You're going to get it this time. You are going to get it."

"No! Daddy please don't!" She cried to her father. Optimus didn't like this one bit; in fact he knew this wasn't something a human male was supposed to do. He then activated his holoform and got out of his original form.

"Excuse me sir, drop the gun please you're under arrest for threatening your own daughter…and it looks like child abuse."

The father looked at Optimus and then his daughter, "I told you not to tell anyone! Do you not even listen to me!?"

"I didn't tell him!" she cried.

"You're nothing but a lying bitch!" he yelled and fired. Optimus saw Emma on the ground and could barely hear her screaming. He had enough with this man. He turned to the father and said, "You'll pay for that."

With nothing else said he disappeared from view and started to transform. The man stood there with his jaw agape. Optimus bent down and took the gun from the man's hands and crushed it like a human would a twig. The man tried running off, but Optimus caught him and picked him up from the back of his shirt. When he started struggling Optimus spoke, "Unless you want to die I suggest you not do that." The man quickly stopped and then Optimus focused his attention on Emma, he saw she was bleeding badly and he needed to get her somewhere fast.

* * *

Thundercracker and Laura kept arguing back and forth until they came to Megatron's room. Before they could even knock out came Nicole and Megatron. "What's the matter?"

Laura quickly hit Thundercracker's head and he looked back at her, giving her a glare and then turned back to Megatron and his mate. "Uh…how do I put this…"

"Just spit it out." Nicole sighed.

"Thunderblast isn't in her room and we can't find her anywhere…she's missing ma'am."

Nicole looked at Megatron and Megatron looked at Thundercracker. The two held their breaths and Nicole looked at them. "We need to get a search party ready…we need to find Thunderblast before she finds trouble…you know how clumsy she is."

"Yes…you're right. She may have already found trouble." Megatron said as he put a hand on Nicole's shoulder. "Let's go back inside and see if Optimus have found her at all."

"You're going to call him right?" Nicole asked.

"Of course." Megatron replied looking at his mate. He dialed Optimus' comlink and waited for a response.

"Hello, Optimus here."

"Prime! Do you know where Thunderblast is?" Megatron asked.

"That femme, that was all over you during in the battle? And she didn't know whether or not to love you or Starscream?"

"Yes….that one."

"No, but could you send someone down to my location, I followed Emma home and her father got mad…so he shot her….I have him right now and Emma is losing blood fast."

"Right…I'll be down there as quick as I can….but then we need to find Thunderblast."

"Have Starscream go out and search for her." Optimus replied.

"Starscream!? The same guy who tried to kill me before?"

"Alexis is with him now remember? She can tame the beast within him, she did it before." Megatron sighed after hearing this from Optimus. There was a long pause afterward and Optimus waited for a reply.

"Okay, I'll get Starscream and I'll be down there when I can." Nicole looked at him when this was said and then looked away. Megatron hung up the comlink and said, "Get Starscream."

* * *

Starscream and Alexis were in Starscream's old room before everything happened. He traced Alexis' small figure compared to his and whispered, "I missed you."

Alexis smiled hearing that from Starscream, and got up from her spot, walked over to his side and climbed up on his stomach and sat down. "I missed you more, I was stuck with Rad the whole time you were gone…do you know how much I cried when you shot up at Unicron? I went into depression…After all those years I was still in deep depression. Rad ended up having me see a psychologist…didn't work. I couldn't tell him anything because he'd put me in a mental hospital."

Starscream cupped a hand behind her and scooted her towards him and when she was at his chest he made her lay down. "I missed you too Alexis…I'm sorry for what I did to you…I knew you considered me a friend back then, but I never thought that you…you liked me the way you did. I did it to try and make you safe."

Before Alexis could say anything Starscream's comlink buzzed in, "Starscream I need you to do something for me." Megatron's voice filled the room.

Both Alexis and Starscream were shocked to hear him actually talk to Starscream. "Yes Lord Megatron?"

"Thunderblast went missing…I need you to go search for her…that new girl Emma was hurt so I need to go help Prime with her."  
Alexis heard this and said, "I need to go with him…he may not know what to do with her."

Starscream looked at her and then replied to Megatron, "Okay, but you need to take Alexis with you, she'll know the human body."

"Not necessary, I have Nicole, in case you remember she was once human. Alexis can go with you Starscream, you'll need someone like Lori to lure Thunderblast to you. Then once you have her—

"I know, hand cuff her and bring her back." There was a quick silence and Nicole whispering something in the background both he and Alexis couldn't hear.

"Just find her and bring her back here."

* * *

Thunderblast woke up and she was in a new place. It was different. She put her hand to her head and said, "What a dream."

"What was it about?" asked a voice in the dark.

"It wasn't a dream!" She exclaimed a little freak out at what was happening. The Fallen came out of the darkness and put his hand around her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"You will learn to keep your mouth shut." He growled, "You will obey me every step of the way. You will get the war going again, but let's see how tough the two teams are to defeat me."

Thunderblast felt tears start running down her face. She tried turning away from him, but The Fallen kept her head still and looked down at her. "You will learn your place."

"I will not work for you." She gritted through her teeth. The Fallen sighed and started dragging her to a room. When he turned on the lights there was a torture bed. Everything you would see in the movies was there on the bed. He held her down firmly and said, "Yes you will." He tied her down flat and then said, "You will learn your place." With that the torture began and her screams were like music to his auto receptors.

* * *

Megatron and Nicole arrived where Optimus was at cradling Emma in his hands. Megatron looked to the side and there was the father tied up. "Why didn't you kill the pile of slag?"

"Because, the police need to deal with him, if I killed him I'd be charged with murder, no matter if I was defending her or not. Man kind is afraid of what they don't know and there are very few who dare to go against the fear." He explained looking at Nicole and then at Emma in his hand.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to do anything here. We're just too big to do any work on her."

"Let's take her to red Alert and see if we can do anything to help. We need to get that bullet out before an infection spreads into her blood stream and could kill her." Megatron offered. Optimus didn't reply, but nodded his head in agreement. A warp gate opened and the three walked through. They rushed to Red Alert's med bay and told him the situation.

* * *

Red Alert took some tweezers and gently as he could took the bullet out. Emma cried out in pain and Optimus gently put a finger on top of her to keep her from moving. The bullet had been in her leg and luckily missed a huge artery. He then grabbed a small bottle of alcohol and poured it in the wound. Once seeing it fizz he began sewing it up. "Optimus…" Emma whispered.

"I'm here Emma, I'm here."

"I'm so sorry for what happened…" her voice was hoarse and you could tell she was in pain.

"It's not your fault. You hear me? It wasn't your fault…but of course you could have told me about your father."

"I couldn't…he threatened to kill me if I did…I didn't even tell you and he shot me. He told me he'd shoot me if I told….he told me…." At that time she started crying and Optimus gently stroked her small body trying to give her comfort. Megatron then looked at Nicole and said, "Starscream most likely hasn't left yet…we'll take more people and go search for Thunderblast, she can't be far off.

* * *

"Will you obey me!?" The Fallen yelled.

"YES!" screamed Thunderblast. Her face was covered in tears. Energon was seeping through the wounds The Fallen had inflicted upon her. He took the straps off her and waited to see if she'd move or not. After a minute passed and she didn't move he slowly picked her up and when he did she screamed out in pain. Ignoring her cry he took her to a room where he knew she wouldn't be able to get out even after she healed.

"I will come back to see you tomorrow, you sleep well tonight….Thunderblast."

Thunderblast kept crying and then she heard the door lock. She started crying harder after that. Sure Nicole hated her, but since she was missing they'd be looking for her it'd be a big mess. They wouldn't be able to find her…they wouldn't go near the black hole like she did. It would be too late to warn them when she and The Fallen were able to get out of here.

* * *

Starscream and Alexis were about to leave when Megatron and Nicole came up behind him. "That was done rather quickly so we're coming with you." Starscream and Alexis looked at them and nodded. Thundercracker came up right behind them and with Laura by his side. The humans had oxygen gear on and were ready to lock and load. All six of them flew out of the base and into space.

"You know its going to be like finding a needle in a haystack, don't you?" spoke Thundercracker.

"We'll have to split up in twos. Alexis and Starscream, Thundercracker and Laura, and Nicole and I, we'll all come back to earth around seven tonight so keep an optic on your eternal clock. The transformers nodded in understanding and went in different directions. Alexis was sitting in Starscream's cockpit and Starscream flying through space.

"It's so beautiful out here. I haven't been out here since…"

"Its okay, we don't have to bring that up if you don't want to my dear." Whispered Starscream. Alexis sighed and snuggled deeper in his seat. Starscream felt her do that and made the seat suddenly fluffier. She looked out at the stars and asked, "Are all those stars just gas or are some of them planets?"

"A lot of stars are planets. From Earth you can see Cybertron, its one of the brightest stars in the galaxy."  
"Let me guess for the brightness…is it because it's made of metal?"

Starscream started laughing and said, "Good guess, but Cybertron is really mostly organic. Metal is built over top of it, though…as we all found out that Cybertron is really our creator…Primus."

"Yeah…I heard about that. You tried killing him." Alexis whispered.

Starscream was silent for a few minutes and replied, "Yes….I was power hungry…after dying so many times I forgot what it was like to be with you…when I first saw you the other night I felt as though I went back to the past. Alexis smiled when she heard that and stroked the interior of the Jet and she felt Starscream shudder as she did this. She smiled softly and continued to do so.

"So, what do you think happened to Thunderblast?" Nicole asked Megatron as they were flying in the air.

"There's no telling where that femme went to. She had a temper fit yesterday and so she ran off, and now she's missing…there's no telling what happened to her. If she's not out here in the galaxy…then she may be somewhere else….transported to some other dimension."

* * *

Nicole looked at Megatron and said, "You really have gotten to know this femme really well…did you have sex with her?"

"Primus no! She was all over me! Of course I wouldn't mate with her. Who do you think I am?" Nicole didn't reply and Megatron grabbed a hold of her and stopped her. "Look at me." Nicole slowly looked Megatron in the optics and Megatron continued, "You are my one true love you understand me? I can't live without anyone else, but you. You are the one femme that can take my spark and twist it around your finger and have control over me."

Nicole smiled a little bit and then Megatron leaned in to kiss her. The kiss first started out passionately and then slowly it became aggressive and fiery. Once that was done Nicole was smiling and Megatron took her hand and the two began searching.

* * *

Optimus stayed with Emma all day watching her and making sure she was okay. When she started to stir in her sleep he kept a good optic on her to make sure she didn't need help with anything. Then she jerked suddenly and cried out in pain. The stitches in her leg started to bleed a little bit and Optimus got a transformer sized paper towel and wiped off the blood that started to run down her leg. "It'll be okay Emma I promise."

He looked up to Red Alert and then stood up, "I'm going to go see her father. He's still tied up at the house; I'm going to make him pay."

"But sir…aren't you forgetting the humans? They'll kill you if you hurt him."

"I don't plan on hurting him. I plan on turning him in." Optimus replied and opened a warp gate and went through. Optimus appeared at the house and looked down at Emma's father.

"You're not going to get away with doing that." The man choked out. Optimus walked to him and picked him up, making it painful as the wire cut into the man's skin.

"I'll make sure you go to jail for this, you will go to jail for child abuse."

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked.

Optimus transformed into the fire truck and a man appeared. The same man as before and he stuffed him inside. He drove to the nearest police department and went inside. "Hello sir, may I help you?"

"Yes…I was going to see a good friend of mine and she started acting strange…to make the whole story short this man shot his own daughter trying to kill her because he thought she told me she was abused."

"Where is the young lady now?"

"I have a friend of mine taking good care of her. He's one of the best surgeons in the world so I trust him with her."

The man wrote down information and had police officers take him back. "He's not human! I swear! He's a giant robot from a different planet! I swear to you!"

The chief looked at the man being dragged off and then at Optimus, "A little wacko don't you think?"

"Oh yes. He was like that when I first met him." Optimus replied.

The man laughed and said, "Don't worry about him; he'll be staying locked up for a while." Optimus nodded and turned to leave and left to go back to see Emma.

* * *

Thunderblast woke up from her sleep and tried to move, she couldn't move one arm. "Feeling better my dear?" The Fallen asked.

Thunderblast didn't say a word, but just laid there, silent. The Fallen knew she was in pain and came over with a tray of energon. He turned her over and she hissed in pain. He then held her in his arms and started feeding her. Thunderblast accepted the food, but looked up at him like he was crazy. "You're wondering why I'm feeding you and I beat you earlier right?"

Thunderblast didn't answer, but was waiting for an answer knowing The Fallen was going to give it to her anyway. "You weren't going to swear you allegiance to me and so that is the reason for the beating and now since you are going to serve me, I think its best to get you back to health." Thunderblast didn't say anything, but kept accepting the food. All she wanted was to go.

* * *

Around four everyone came to the same spot….a black hole. "Do you think she got caught in that?" asked Alexis.

"Most likely, we can't find her anywhere else." Thundercracker replied.

Megatron looked at his men and said, "We'll return to the base on earth and then we'll round up some more Transformers, but Thunderblast will be found."

"Oh joy…like we really need her, but you're the boss and yes she does need to be found but I'm not thrilled." Nicole replied.

"I know, but I do not like her any more than you do just remember that." After that was said Megatron kissed her forehead and all the transformers went back to base.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! Hope you had a very Happy New Year!


	4. Secrets Yet Be Told

Okay, this chapter is for Mistress Megatron, for we had an argument during the past week and finally made up, but I felt I needed to give her more. So I hope Mistress Megatron enjoys and everyone else who reads this chapter. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 4

Secrets Yet Be Told

Once the crew made it back to the base Megatron and Nicole went straight to their room. When Megatron knew the door was secured and locked he grabbed a hold of Nicole and hugged her. Nicole was shocked to the sudden embrace and quickly wrapped her arms around Megatron. Nicole buried her face in his shoulder and held him tighter, never wanting to let him go. Megatron noticed this and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she replied looking up into Megatron's blue optics.

Megatron gently stroked her face with his thumb and kissed her on the forehead, which lead down to her lips and then he fiercely, grabbed her aft and pressed her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started drawing little circles on the back of his head until she felt him shudder and laughed. Megatron looked down at her and asked, "Something funny?"

"Yes, the little lamb made the big bad lion shudder," she whispered.

Megatron growled and picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bed. There Nicole started to get up, but Megatron kept her down. Megatron got down to her Autoreceptor and whispered; "Now the big bad lion is going to devour the little lamb."

Nicole started squirming and then screamed as Megatron started tickling her on her sides. Megatron laughed at this and continued without mercy until Nicole was about to cry from being tickled too much. When he stopped she looked up at him and gave him the dirtiest glare she had given anyone. "Come on now sweetie, don't give me that look."

In a blink of an eye Nicole had Megatron pinned to the bed and then said, "Let me give you some of my torture." She started moving all around on top of the Decepticon leader and then started to rock her hips back and forth on top of her. Megatron felt his coolant system start working harder to keep his body cool, but it wasn't working fast enough. His spark started beating faster and faster until he couldn't handle it anymore and tackled his mate to the ground and took her lips with his fiercely and stuck his tongue in her mouth dueling with her tongue.

Nicole fought hard to keep up with him, but he was just moving too fast. When Megatron noticed this he slowed it down a little bit and opened her chest plate and there pulsed the biggest, bluest spark he had ever seen. He gently put his finger inside her chest and stroked her spark. Nicole let out a Cybertronian scream and started panting hard. She couldn't stop, it was nothing she had ever felt before. Megatron noticed her pleasure and this time he stuck his whole hand in her spark chamber and gently grabbed her spark and stroked it.

Nicole again started screaming again and this time she was squirming beneath him. Megatron smiled and opened up his chest plate and put his whole weight on Nicole so that their sparks could touch. Once their sparks merged the two started screaming out passionately, they couldn't hold in their emotions. Nicole took control and rolled over on top of Megatron without them separating. Nicole had never felt this kind of emotion before. She had felt love, but she had never made love and because she had became a transformer she thought she'd never experience it.

She soon found out that, that wasn't true…this was making love and it was with the con of her dreams. Megatron…leader of the Decepticons was her true love and it was going to stay that way.

"Oh Megatron," she whispered out of breath.

Megatron looked up at Nicole laying on his chest breathing hard. Their sparks were still one and still feeling the emotion before this moment. This was true love. Megatron smiled hearing her whisper his name. He gently took a hand up to her and stroked her face as if it were porcelain. Nicole turned her head into his hand and kissed it ever so tenderly and looked down at him. Then she leant down and kissed him gently on the lips and stroked his horns. Megatron felt his body shudder as she did this and grabbed her and pressed her closer to him, until every part of her body was touching his, their sparks slowly coming apart.

Once they knew it was safe to tear apart Nicole sat up looking down at Megatron. Then she became serious, "Megatron…why do you want Thunderblast back so badly?"  
Megatron looked up at her and replied, "I know you think of me as a horrible Decepticon for caring for a femme that is not mine and I don't have an attraction to…" he replied pausing trying to think of how to put his reasoning, "She may have a bad reputation and she may want to try to get you out of the picture, but there is more to her that is more than meets the eye and I believe she is a hard worker. I can't just let her disappear and not know why."

Nicole sat there letting the information sink in. He sure had changed since the alliance had been made. He wasn't as mean as he was before and he seemed more loving, and now caring for his own members. Nicole nodded in approval of his excuse for looking for Thunderblast. And then she moved down his body kissing him everywhere. Megatron noticed her getting lower and lower as she went along and caught her arms. She looked up at him and he threw her up in the air and caught her.

"You know…if we want to be in a good mood tomorrow….we may want to go to sleep." Nicole whispered.

Megatron smiled and laid her down next to him. She rested her head on his chest and he replied, "Yes, I agree with you there." He kissed the top of her head and then they both went to sleep.

* * *

Back in the med bay Optimus stayed close to Emma. He knew she was going to make it, but he didn't think it seemed fair if he just walked away from her. Her father was going to be trialed justly, though they would probably have to prove it. Optimus gently moved a strand of hair out of her face. Once he did this she took her small hand and wrapped it around his giant finger. He didn't want to move and disturb her, so he kept it right where it was.

Red Alert came in during the time and saw Emma holding on to Optimus' finger and chuckled, "Grown liking to the new human?"

"Her name is Emma Red Alert."

"Of course…You're growing a liking to Emma?" Red Alert corrected.

Optimus nodded his head looking down at her. Why were some humans like that? Hurting the very ones they loved? Autobots would never do that to their sparklings, the Decepticons before the alliance he wasn't so sure. He wasn't so sure if they still did it or didn't.

He focused his attention back on Emma who stirred in her sleep and mumbled something, but he couldn't hear. She rolled over on top of his finger and worried that it was uncomfortable and started to move his finger out from under her. But as he did she moaned and held tighter. He was stuck.

Red Alert chuckled when he saw this and shook his head. "Well Optimus, it would seem instead of you attached to her, she's attached to you."

Optimus chuckled with Red Alert and agreed. She was indeed attached to him. He then looked at Red Alert and put a hand next to Emma. "May I…"

Red Alert waved a hand signaling that it was okay for him to pick up Emma. Optimus gently wrapped his hand around her and held her up to his chest and gently stroked her back with his thumb. He was very glad that he had met this young girl. She seemed too had lighten up his life. "Optimus…" Optimus looked down at the sleeping human and smiled. He kept watch over her for the rest of the night.

* * *

Thunderblast woke to a start the next morning. Her body still was sore from her torture yesterday. She looked around and then saw The Fallen walk into the room. She froze, fearing he may go on another rampage again. The Fallen noticing her fear when he walked into the room shook his head. "I told you once that I wouldn't harm you knowing you had sold your allegiance to me."

The Fallen slowly came closer to Thunderblast and Thunderblast kept inching away. The Fallen noticed that he'd have to approach her fast. He quickly ran over to her grabbed her by the neck and threw her up against the wall. Thunderblast looked at The Fallen and started coughing. "I will make my point that you will be my follower and that I will not harm you."

With that said everything around them disappeared and soon did The Fallen. Thunderblast was all alone in a forest. She started looking around trying to find a way out of the dangerous prison. A sound from behind her made her jump and start running. She needed to get away from the place now. She started running fast like the day she was luring Wingsaber and Lori to the water, but this time she wasn't holding back. She was going to get out of this place. She was going to get out even if it killed her.

* * *

The next morning Megatron and Nicole were awoken suddenly. "We have got to tell Megatron and Nicole!"

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION WHEN THEY'RE SLEEPING! THEY'LL KILL US ALL!" yelled Thundercracker.

The two heard Lauren come back at him and the two just kept going on. Finally Megatron decided to scare the two. He turned on his comlink and yelled, "THUNDERCRACKER! LAUREN!"

The two went quiet and waited for Megatron to continue, but instead of him talking on the comlink. He opened the door and had his gun ready to shoot. "I told you!" Thundercracker cried out. He picked up Lauren and ran off.

"But we didn't tell him we found Thunderblast!"  
Megatron heard what Lauren said and looked at Nicole. Nicole came out and asked, "They found Thunderblast?"

"That's what I heard them say. I'm going to go to the med bay."

The two hurried to the med bay and found a beaten up Thunderblast. Nicole looked at the femme and was in shock. Who would have done this to her…well…besides her on a bad day? Megatron walked over to Thunderblast and then turned to Thundercracker. "What happened?"

"We found her this way. We don't know where she came from, but she kept talking nonsense, saying that The Fallen is back, The Fallen is back."

"The Fallen?" asked Nicole.

Megatron looked at Nicole and replied, "Before our race was created our creator, Primus, was the only one and he began by creating thirteen transformers. But like your God has his arched enemy, the Devil, Primus had his own enemies…Unicron."

"Unicron?"

"I'm telling you the story, so don't interrupt me Nicole." He growled. Nicole huffed, but let Megatron continue, "One of Primus' creations sided with Unicron like Judas did with Jesus, by betraying him. The Fallen was sucked into a black hole that what was once Unicron, but since defeating him had creating a black hole because good cannot live without evil and vise versa. So it seems that Thunderblast came across The Fallen and he tortured her…but we will only be able to tell when she is fully conscious."

After Megatron said that Thunderblast stirred and then started screaming, "NO! STOP! STOP! HELP ME PLEASE!"

Then she'd talk again, but it was more of a demonic voice, "You betrayed me! I was going to show you that I would never harm you, but you leave me no choice!"

Again she changed back to her normal self, "NO! PLEASE I BEG YOU LORD FALLEN! I BEG FOR MERCY!"

"You will not get Mercy from me slut." Just after that was said Thunderblast went flying across the room and rammed into a wall.

All the transformers went to her aid and quickly woke her up. "Megatron? Where is Megatron?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"I'm right here." He replied walking towards her.

"The Fallen is back…we have got to stop him! You can try to destroy him, but do not fall under his power! For I am already on his death list…he will be coming for me when he gets out of his Primus forsaken world."

Nicole watched as Megatron put an arm around Thunderblast and then she flung her arms around him. She felt jealousy wrap around her and she wanted to destroy her. She wanted to kill Thunderblast. She wanted the Fallen to come and kill her right now, she didn't deserve to live. She started walking towards Thunderblast until Thundercracker came up and said, "Nicole…I know what you're thinking and no, you cannot. We rescued her from a horrible death and we cannot let you try to kill her because she's hugging your mate."

Nicole's optics sharpened and Thundercracker started backing away. Megatron looked at Nicole and quickly pulled away from Thunderblast. "Honey…"

"Don't honey me." She replied, her voice cracking.

"We talked about this."

"Yeah we talked about this, but never hugging!" she yelled and stomped off. Thunderblast watched this. If she hadn't been tortured, she would have been gloating right now and all over Megatron, but she could barely move. Megatron looked at Red Alert and said "Fix her up."

"Lord Megatron?" asked Thunderblast.

"Thunderblast, I know you just came back from the Fallen's grasp, but please, you're not helping in my situation right now. And knowing you, you want this to happen, so no more."

Thunderblast looked down. Nothing had changed, she should had never left…especially now…she was going to be beaten to death by the Fallen and it was going to be worse for everyone around her. He knew her weakness and so much more.

* * *

Megatron walked up to his room and tried to get it, but found it locked. "Nicole, honey please open the door. You know I have no feelings towards Thunderblast. We went through this."

"Yeah, we went through this, but…but…but she slagging hugged you!" Nicole blasted from in the room.

Megatron took in a deep breath and counted to ten. He didn't want to lose his temper on his love and scare her off. "Nicole…Nikki."

Finally the door opened and Nicole's optics were dark red. "What did I say from the first day we meant about Nikki?"

Megatron quickly grabbed Nicole around the waist, threw her over his shoulder and walked into the room, locked the door, and threw her on the bed. Nicole's face was steaming and Megatron could tell she was pissed and bent down to kiss her when she slapped him across the face. Megatron stood still for a moment and finally he couldn't take it. He grabbed Nicole and threw her up against the wall and yelled, "What the slag did I do to deserve to be treated like this!? WHAT DID I SLAGGING DO!?"

For the first time in a long time Nicole was scared of Megatron. He had not lost his temper in front of her since the alliance…and here he was yelling at her, holding her up against the wall. Nicole quickly lost her temper, and she didn't even know why she was really mad in the first place. Sure Thunderblast had hugged Megatron, but she had no need to worry right? Thunderblast was back and safe, Megatron was just making sure she was okay.

Finally Megatron realized what he was doing and loosened his grip on his love. He dropped her to the floor and held his hands in front of his face. But before he could say anything Nicole threw herself on him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Megatron."

Megatron didn't expect this, but he quickly replied, "I'm sorry too Nicole, I really am."

* * *

The Fallen knew Thunderblast had escaped, but how she escaped was beyond his knowledge. He, the most powerful transformer, couldn't get out of the horrible place and yet a femme could. He growled and started flying into the air, but was quickly knocked down by a force. "PRIMUS! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! I KNOW YOU ARE PREVENTING ME GOING THROUGH!"

There was no response. The Fallen chuckled and whispered, "You're still a coward as you always were Primus. You never had the power like Unicron had. You were always quiet and never knew what to do."

Suddenly the place started shaking and The Fallen was thrown down to the ground. Rocks started tumbling out of the sky. Then a deep voice from the stars answered The Fallen's insults, "Fallen, you are no longer a transformer of my kind, but of Unicron's creation. Since he is dead, you cannot exit out of the world you are imprisoned in."  
"What about Thunderblast? She is a Decepticon! Decepticons are of Unicron!" The Fallen screamed.

"No, they are not. They may stand for evil, but like the Autobots, they are my creations. I allowed Thunderblast to leave, for she knew what she had done. She regretted it. You treated her horrible, and I couldn't allow her to stay there any longer." Primus replied.

The Fallen yelled to the skies and then flew off to try and find Unicron, and have him let he go and destroy the many worlds around them…to have him complete Unicron's mission and finish with abomination of the universe.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? Good or bad, I won't know unless you review! ;)


	5. The Fallen Shall Rise Again

Well here is another story updated. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

The Fallen Shall Rise Again

Emma woke up the next morning and found herself cradled in Optimus's hands. She looked up at him and found he was asleep. She started getting up and as she did her whole back popped as she moved. "Ow," whispered Emma. She looked up at Optimus and saw he was still asleep and that's how she wanted it. Suddenly his hands shifted and she jumped up. She heard a short and then looked up at Optimus and saw he was awake.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well." Optimus spoke.

"Yes I did actually." She replied and stood up and felt her whole body pop.

"Are you okay?" Optimus asked concerned for the female.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I do this a lot." Emma replied.

She was right after all. She popped her back all the time when she was at home…usually it was to adjust it from her father's beating, but today it was a stretch. "I need to use the restroom." Emma said looking up at Optimus. Optimus chuckled and sat her down on the floor and watch her run off to find the bathroom. After a minute or two Emma came back up to Optimus. "Uh…where is the bathroom?"

Optimus smiled and replied, "I'll show you." He picked her up and walked out of the room and down the hall to where a human sized bathroom was. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much Optimus." Emma replied. Optimus sat her down and she went running in the bathroom. While Optimus was waiting he saw Alexis come walking down the hallway.

"Good morning Alexis." Optimus spoke.

"Good morning Optimus! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing just fine this morning. How is Starscream doing? Is he getting any better since you're here?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know how he was when I wasn't here…but he is well behaved right now. I just have to use the restroom and I'll be back to him."

Optimus nodded and Emma came out. "Good morning."

Alexis and she spoke for a little bit and then went on their ways. Emma sat down on Optimus's foot and pulled her feet in. Optimus chuckled and started walking. Emma watched the world move up and down from her seat on Optimus's foot. She laughed as they walked through the hallways, Autobots and Decepticons all looked as the Autobot leader came through with a human female on his foot laughing.

* * *

As Nicole and Megatron were making up they heard laughing coming from outside, they opened the door and saw Optimus coming down with Emma on his foot. Nicole started laughing when seeing this and Megatron just looked at Optimus. "So Optimus…you having fun there with your female human friend?"

Optimus stopped walking and looked at Megatron and replied, "Why yes I am. I don't believe I've had this much fun in a while. She's so easily amused."

Megatron laughed and looked down at Emma and said, "So you're doing well I hope."

"Oh yes I love it here. It's so much better than my dad's place…" once she said that she went quiet and looked up at Optimus.

"Well I think we better go. Going to go to earth and get Emma some new clothes and some food." Optimus spoke up. Emma jerked her head up to Optimus in shock. She didn't know they were going to go shopping for her today. She hadn't been shopping for herself in forever.

"Really?" she asked.

"I wouldn't lie." Optimus replied and picked her up. "Contact me on my comlink if anyone needs me."

Megatron looked at Nicole and said, "Who would have thought I would get a girl before Optimus. I thought he would get one before me."

Nicole just laughed and said, "Sometimes good guys do finish last."

"You said it Nikki." Megatron growled.

Nicole's smile faded and she screamed, "What did I say about calling me Nikki!?"

Megatron smiled as he got on Nicole's nerves. She went to try and throw a punch, but Megatron easily caught her. "Ass hole," Nicole grunted as she tried with her other fist, but Megatron caught that one too. "This isn't fair; you have trained longer than I."

"Well darling you're also a femme." Megatron pointed out.

"Are you trying to say something?" Nicole asked arching her metal optic brow.

"Femmes are technically weaker than mechs. It's a proven fact." Megatron replied.

Nicole's optics narrowed and used all her strength and pushed Megatron up against the wall and growled, "What was that?" For once Megatron was silent as he looked down at Nicole. "Where's all your strength? Aren't you supposed to be stronger than me?"

Megatron bared his teeth and grabbed a hold of her arms and lifted her up off the ground and Megatron's feet landed on the floor. Nicole's anger suddenly vanished and fear became evident. "What's the matter? Did all your courage drain? I am the leader of Decepticons and you will not treat me this way!"

Nicole kicked Megatron in the groin and had him to the ground fast and ran off. "You're just like every other guy you son of a bitch!" Nicole yelled as she ran out of the base.

* * *

The Fallen flew around the whole waist land looking for a way to get out. "Slag you Primus!"

He dropped to the ground trembling the soil he stood on. All the creatures that lived in the bubble ran out of site. The Fallen looked to the skies again and jetted straight up not moving around gaining as much speed as he could and tried his best to try and get out of the waist land. "LET ME OUT OF HERE PRIMUS!" After he said that he put more energy out and burst through the atmosphere. He quickly got sucked into the black hole. "All Transformers beware….The Fallen has risen again."

* * *

Nicole transformed and flew away from base. She needed to get away from everyone. She really hated Megatron right now. She wanted to hit him so bad that his head would spin right off his shoulders, but of course he could not do that because she wasn't as strong as a mech. She was a femme and like in all species males were stronger than females. Boy she wished she was a praying mantis she'd bite his head off right then and there.

She had to chuckle at her thought. Of course the thought was nice she knew she could never do it. He meant too much to her and she would feel terrible afterwards. She let out a sigh and finally started paying attention to the stars and everything in space. Space was the perfect place to get her mind all clear. As she looked in the distance she saw something fast coming her way.

"What the hell is that?" she asked herself. She watched as it started getting closer. She quickly got out of its way, but it changed course for her. "This isn't good."

She quickly started darting through obstacles. The object was quickly gaining on her and she was going at top speed and it was still getting closer. She quickly turned around and started firing at the object, but as she did it transformed and she gasped.

* * *

Optimus and Emma landed on earth in a parking lot to a mall. "Okay Emma you can pick out anything you like."

Optimus suddenly activated a holoform. Emma smiled at him as she got out of the fire truck. Optimus gently took her hand and took her inside the mall. Everyone looked over at them as they entered the mall. "Ignore them."

Emma watched as all the girls in the mall went goo goo ga ga over Optimus and gave them a glare while they glared at her back. Optimus looked over at the girls and then down at Emma and tightened his grip on her hand barely. As he watched them he noticed they didn't change their looks. "Wait right here."

Emma watched as the girls nearly fell over themselves as Optimus walked over tot hem. Emma watched as their faces went from goo goo ga ga complete terror and looked over at Emma and ran off. Emma looked over at Optimus and asked, "What did you tell them?"

Optimus looked down at her and said, "I'll tell you another time."

"No I want to know now."

Optimus looked down at her and replied, "I told them that you were the princess of France and that I am your personal body guard. I didn't like how they were glaring at you and so I told them that I could get the national security on them."

"You did not."

"Yes I did." Replied Optimus with a smile.

"Oh my god, I got the best boyfriend ever." Exclaimed Emma and then froze, "I'm sorry…we're not a couple I shouldn't have said that….I'm sorry."

Optimus watched as she turned her head away. He gently took a finger and put it under her chin. Once he got her looking into his eyes he bent forward and grabbed her lips in a kiss. Emma felt herself give into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. When the two stopped they grabbed each other's hands.

"Well I guess that means we are a couple now." Optimus spoke and smiled. Emma smiled big and leaned her head on his shoulder. He gently kissed her head and walked to an escalator.

* * *

Megatron walked around the ship waiting for Nicole to come back. He really wished he hadn't gone that far. He was curious what was making her this cranky…she couldn't be having a sparkling…could she? Megatron stopped in his tracks in shock. She could be pregnant and not know it and he's been losing his temper with her. He quickly transformed and flew out into the darkness of space to find her. He needed to find her for his life would be nothing without her.

* * *

Nicole went hitting an asteroid causing it to go crazy through space. "You dare fire upon The Fallen!?" The Fallen yelled out.

"Yes I do you got a problem with that buddy!?" Nicole yelled at him wiping away energon from her lip. The Fallen's face became a smile and then floated over to the femme.

"So my dear you are a Decepticon…a Decepticon from my heritage." He laughed.

"No…actually I wasn't born a Decepticon." Nicole spoke.

"Really? Then an Autobot traitor." He guessed again.

"No…I was human."

The Fallen froze from his laughing and looked at Nicole. He did a scan of her body and realized she was telling the truth…she was not like any other Transformer. "You were human? A fleshing from the Planet Earth!?"

Nicole nodded her head and The Fallen hit her across the face and then put a chain on her before she could react. Humans are slaves and will always be slaves, just because you're a Decepticon right now don't mean you're not a slave. You came from humans and a human you will forever stay as a slave."

Nicole tried braking free but the chains shocked through her body and made her go limp. The Fallen started flying real fast dragging Nicole through space by the chain attached to her wrist.

* * *

Megatron flew through space until he saw something coming his way. He transformed and had his guns ready. He watched as it came into view and transformed. "Megatron, leader of Decepticons…"

Megatron looked at the Fallen with a confused look on his face. "Ah, it has been way too long Megatron, for I was the one who put you in charge of the Decepticons."

Megatron's optics widened as he realized who he was talking to. The Fallen had returned from his prison and was back. If he realized that the Autobots and Decepticons made an alliance with one another everyone of them would be vaporized. He then looked behind The Fallen and saw Nicole.

The Fallen watched Megatron's optics spot Nicole's body. "I see you have seen the traitor."

"Traitor? What are you talking about?" Megatron asked.

"This Decepticon among your ranks was once a human. Yet you let her fight by your side."

"Yes it was I who turned her into a Decepticon." Megatron replied.

The Fallen froze and looked at Nicole. "You turned a human into a Transformer!"

Megatron stood up in front of the Fallen and replied, "Yes I did, you got a problem with it? Last time I checked I was the leader of the Decepticons. You left us high and dry and I would like my warrior back."

The Fallen looked at Nicole and then at Megatron. "She is my slave."

"Over my dead body she is your slave." Megatron growled and attacked The Fallen causing him to lose grip on the chain and letting Nicole float off into space. Megatron was too busy fighting The Fallen to even notice his love floating away into space. Once Megatron had defeated the Fallen he started looking for Nicole but could not find her.

"Nicole!" He called out for her but did not get an answer back. That was not a good sign out in space. "Nicole!"

* * *

When Nicole regained consciousness she looked around her and only saw stars and planets. She looked at the chain still attached to her and blasted it off blowing off part of her armor in the process. "Megatron!"

She started searching around for anyone until she saw something a giant planet. "Oh boy…this is going to be fun." She couldn't pull away from the gravitational pull and fell down to the planet. She tried flying, but she couldn't get them working right and she continued to fall. She fell for around a minute until she hit the concrete.

"Did you hear something?" asked a deep Scottish voice.

"Yeah I heard something crash near by." The two transformers started walking until they found Nicole on the ground.

"Why it's a wee transformer!" cried out one.

"Yeah…what's it doing here in Gigantion?"

"I don't know." Replied the other and proceeded to pick up Nicole, "But we need to get her all cleaned up."

"You mean it's a femme?"

"Yes."

"Metroplex…could she stay? I mean we haven't seen a femme in so long…I don't know if I've ever seen a femme." Begged the young giant transformer.

"No. When she wakes up she'll tell us where she is from and maybe we can get her back to her home planet." Metroplex explained. He carried her down to where all the other transformers were at so that they could get her all fixed up.

* * *

Optimus and Emma were shopping when they suddenly got a call on Optimus's comlink. "Megatron to Optimus."

"Optimus here."

"The Fallen is back, we need to get everyone ready. I was able to knock him out, but he's here and he's pissed…Nicole was with him until we started battling…I can't find her. She's missing!"

"Megatron please calm down. We'll find her. We're on our way." Optimus replied and looked to Emma and said, "We need to go…The Fallen has returned."

"The Fallen?"

"I'll explain to you when we get to the ship." Optimus spoke and walked with Emma back to his true form. He got her in and when she was in he deactivated his holoform and began to tell her the whole story of the Fallen. With the Fallen back the whole universe was in deep trouble.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? Starscream and Alexis will be in the next chapter!

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

!  
!


	6. Gigantion

YAY! Mistress Megatron is back! I'm very happy. LOL! But I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Its longer than the last one I wrote. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Gigantion

Nicole slowly started waking up as she heard voices around her. "She's coming to, quiet! Don't want to scare the femme." She slowly activated her optics and found a huge optic staring down at her.

She let out a terrifying scream and tried to get away but a hand quickly came behind her. "Easy there Lass," spoke a thunderous voice. She quickly looked up and saw a giant transformer holding her back up.

"I didn't see her when the Transformers from Cybertron came." Spoke one.

"She looks new…" spoke Metroplex. He gently wrapped his giant metal fingers around her and slowly picked her up to his face.

"What's your name Lass?" Metroplex asked.

Nicole was still as frightened as could be. She hadn't seen anyone this large since she was human and the Decepticons had taken her. She didn't hear the question and kept looking up at them. "What's your name Lass?" Metroplex asked again.

"Nicole." She whispered.

"That's an odd name for a transformer." The one spoke.

"Quiet Smokescreen!" Metroplex growled.

The one called Smokescreen shut up automatically and then looked down at Nicole, "Sir…she's a Decepticon."

"What?"

"She has the Decepticon insignia on her chest."

Metroplex looked at her and said, "You allied yourself with the Decepticons? You know what we do to Decepticons?"

"Look! I know this looks bad to you I know! But I really wasn't a transformer before! I was a human named Nicole! It was a while back ago now….doesn't seem that long, but it has been…Transformer years go by fast." Nicole replied dozing off into the past.

She remembered it so well, it was the last day of school…June 13th and she and Laura decided they were going to walk home. Rick came up behind them and called Nicole Nikki. She laughed about it now. Laura ended up going with Rick and she took the short cut home…only she never made it home. That was when she was captured by the Decepticons.

"She seems to be telling the truth…I have never seen a Decepticon cower before us. She must have been human." Metroplex spoke.

"It would solve the reason for her name." Smokescreen replied.

The two nodded their heads in agreement and decided to give the Decepticon femme a place to stay until she was able to go back home. "So why would a Decepticon turn a human into a Decepticon?" asked Smokescreen.

"I truly have no idea." Metroplex replied as he carried the unconscious Nicole down to the city levels of the planet.

* * *

Optimus and Emma arrived on the ship and Megatron ran to Optimus. "The Fallen is back…Nicole is missing. I was fighting with the Fallen and I looked back, she was gone."

Optimus looked down to Emma and said, "Go run along Emma, go enjoy your new things."

"But how can I Optimus when Nicole is missing? Wouldn't you need my help?" she asked.

Optimus looked at Megatron who didn't do anything, but in his optics read, 'just help me. I don't care if she comes along.' Optimus looked down at her and said, "You can stay if you like…but I got to make an announcement to everyone to be prepared that the Fallen has risen again and is most likely heading this way or to Earth."

* * *

Starscream and Alexis didn't know anything was going on. The two were in Starscream's room. Alexis was laying on top of Starscream's chest just drawing circles in the glass of his cockpit. Starscream chuckled a little bit feeling her little fingers etching circles on his cockpit. Alexis looked up at him and whispered, "I missed you so much. Why did you never come back to earth and tell me you were okay?"

"I'm sorry…with me coming back I had to regain a lot of my memory." Starscream replied.

"You didn't remember me?" she asked, hurt filled her voice. Starscream was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"Everyone head to the command center! We have an emergency we need to address and maybe a war brewing up." Optimus's voice echoed.

* * *

After that they heard transformers start running down the hallways. Starscream quickly picked up Alexis and put her on his shoulder and started running. He now remembered when he first did this for her. They were inside Unicron and the purple ooze was heading towards them burning up anything in its path. "Climb aboard!" he had called to her and Sureshock. "Okay." Alexis had said and climbed into his hand. "You two better hold on tight." Starscream replied and started flying in the air getting away from the purple ooze.

The two made it to the Command center and stood there as Optimus counted the Transformers, Autobots and Decepticons alike. "The Fallen has risen from his prison and Nicole has gone missing after her encounter with him. We need to check every planet to see if she may have landed on one of them." Optimus spoke.

Megatron stood next to Optimus and then said, "We will split up into groups. Group one will go to Jungle Planet. Group two will go to Speed planet, and group three will go to Gigantion…any questions?" All the groups were made with Megatron in group three. He needed to go to Gigantion and talk to Metroplex about the last time they saw each other.

"Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus yelled and all the Autobots transformed.

"Decepticons! Rise up!" Megatron yelled and everyone was ready for battle. The only transformers who stood behind were the medics. They were good in battle, but not the best. They were a little clumsy.

Leobreaker and Optimus along with Emma, Starscream and Alexis went to Jungle planet. When they landed they looked around. It didn't look like anything had crash landed. "Leobreaker go up to Scourge and see if he has seen anything come to the planet last night."

Leobreaker nodded and ran up to the pyramid. Emma looked around the place and said, "I didn't think this planet would look this pretty." Optimus chuckled when he heard her say that. "What? I didn't." She replied looking at him. She was sitting on Optimus's shoulder looking around at the view.

Starscream walked next to Optimus with Alexis on his shoulder and made sure she was okay. "I must say it is pretty. I wish I was able to come here when all the cyber planet keys were here."

Starscream looked at her and replied, "Yeah….maybe everything would have turned out different." Alexis looked up at him and smiled and kissed his cheek. Emma started chuckling when she saw this. She hadn't seen anyone kiss Starscream before. Just then Leobreaker ran back and Scourge was right behind him.

"What's the matter Optimus?" Scourge asked and saw two human females with them. He knew better from experience to do anything bad…after Lori he would do anything a human female said.

"We have a missing female, Nicole, Megatron's mate." Optimus replied.

"No we have not seen anything, or anyone come here." Scourge replied. He looked over to Emma and then Alexis, "So you two have picked up human mates?"

Emma looked at Optimus and then looked over at Alexis and Starscream. "Well…Emma and I are not mates…yet." Optimus replied, "But Alexis and Starscream are, they've known each other a long time. They've just been reunited."

Scourge nodded his head and then said, "I wish you luck on finding this femme. We will contact you if she shows up here."

"Thank you Scourge." Optimus replied and turned around and started walking away. Though Scourge said that Nicole hadn't landed on the planet they went out to search for her just in case she did fall on the planet and no one saw.

* * *

Nicole slowly woke up and found that she was on a slab. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're inside Gigantion." Metroplex spoke, "Now how did you come to Gigantion from Cybertron?"

"I don't know…The Fallen and Megatron were fighting…The Fallen wanted me to be his slave and I had passed out during the fight some time." Nicole replied.

"The Fallen ye say?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes…one of the first seven," she replied.

"We know of him…he tried destroying our planet, but when he saw that we were here he tried getting us to leave but when we did not he tried forcing us. We are no Primes, but because he was so tiny we were able to kick him off of our planet…he's going to want to come back soon." Metroplex spoke.

Nicole looked down and then back up at them. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault Lass…will Megatron come after you?"

"Yes sir…he and I are mates, but will make it official sometime soon…but if it hadn't been for my quick temper I wouldn't be here." She cried out.

"What happened?" Smokescreen asked.

"It's not your business." Metroplex snarled at Smokescreen.

Nicole looked up at the two giant robots and replied, "It was over silly things…but I hope he's okay."

"What about the Autobots? Are Autobots and Decepticons still fighting?" Metroplex asked.

"No actually. We are now allies and so right now they're probably out searching for me." Nicole replied.

"Ye mean that Optimus and Megatron formed an alliance?" Metroplex gasped. "Last time I saw Megatron and Optimus was when they were still fighting. Gosh the time flies."

"You can say that again." She replied.

* * *

Hot Shot, Ransack, Crumplezone, Landmine, and Jetfire landed on Speed Planet. Hot Shot looked around to find Override, but quickly found her on the race track. He quickly transformed and sped off to race with her. "Override!" Hot Shot exclaimed. Override quickly saw that Hot Shot was calling her and slowed down.

"Hot Shot, I haven't seen you here for a while." She spoke as she kept driving along.

"Yeah I know been very busy. But hey have you seen a femme crash land around here anywhere the last day or so?" Hot Shot asked.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Megatron's femme has gone missing and The Fallen is becoming a threat again and—

"Whoa, whoa back up, back up, Megatron's femme? And you guys are helping him look for her? What happened to the Autobots?" Override exclaimed.

"The Autobots have formed an alliance with Decepticons and are not at war anymore." Hot Shot explained to her.

"Really? Wow, that's crazy how the Decepticons and Autobots have finally made peace. Why did you guys do it?"

"Nicole, the femme, didn't want to lose Megatron in the war and Megatron finally decided it was worth being with her and not worrying about the war. So we made an agreement. Now we have to worry about The Fallen."

Just then Optimus came in on Hot Shot's comlink. "Hot Shot she is not on Jungle Planet."

"Well sir, from what Override has told me so far is that she's not here either, but we're going to look around the place."

"Good work Hot Shot, let me know when you find her or not. I'll be standing by." Optimus replied.

"Yes sir, Hot Shot out." Hot Shot replied and transformed as did Override. Ransack, Crumplezone, Landmine, and Jetfire walked over to Override. When Override saw them it took all she had not to go over there and start tearing up Crumplezone, and Ransack.

"Hey Override…no hard feelings about before." Ransack spoke up.

"Yeah…that was when we were bad Decepticons, but now we're the good Decepticons…sorta…hard getting used to." Crumplezone stated.

Override walked over to them and the two coward in front of her. "You are forgiven by my accord, but you have to ask forgiveness from the whole planet of Speed Planet now."

The two Decepticons heaved heavily and walked out to the middle of the track and apologized to all of Speed Planet. Once they were done Hot Shot led his team to search all of Speed Planet and Override decided to go with them and search for the missing femme.

* * *

The Fallen was floating in space when he regained consciousness. Megatron had defeated him and he was not going to let that fly. He had created the Decepticons long before Megatron had been created. He gently led himself to asteroid and jumped off starting up his jets he went flying out into space. Looking for a ship in the middle of space was the hardest thing to find, but with The Fallen flying faster than the speed of light he surely would find it fast enough.

Slowly he slowed down looking everywhere for a ship, but nothing to be found. Getting angry he blew up an asteroid and roared. He was betrayed by his own Decepticons. He then saw something twinkle in the distance and hope flared up in his chest once more. This could be the chance he could get to surprise the Autobots and Decepticons and kill all those who had betrayed him, including that worthless Megatron who had become their leader.

* * *

Hot Shot, Override and the rest of the group searched the whole planet for Nicole and found nothing. "Hot Shot to Optimus."

"Optimus here, go ahead Hot Shot." Optimus replied.

"We have not found her." He replied.

"Okay…Megatron and his team are going to check Gigantion and if she's not there…we will have to look up more planets and look there. But we should go back to the ship and make sure Red Alert is okay with the group who stayed behind.

* * *

"When are they coming back?" Thunderblast complained.

"I don't know Thunderblast, why don't you just shut up and be quiet and get some rest? You really need it after being with the Fallen." Red Alert replied angrily.

"You're horrible. I don't see why the Autobots have you as their medic."

"I am the medic because I can fix other Transformers and I'm a good fighter. Now if you don't get some rest right now I'm going to make you with a shot." Red Alert growled.

"Yes sir." Thunderblast replied giving him a mocking salute and tried to get some rest, but as soon as she did she felt a sudden pain in her head. She suddenly screamed out and Red Alert came to her aid.

"What's the matter Thunderblast?" he asked.

Thunderblast grabbed hold of the bed and screamed out, "THE FALLEN IS COMING T HIS WAY! WE HAVE TO MOVE THE SHIP!"

"The Fallen, but how?" Red Alert asked.

It's me…he knows where we are because of me." She cried out as the pain increased and then her screams went silent. Red Alert went and checked the machine to see if her spark was still working and it was.

"Red Alert to Optimus."

"Optimus here."

"The Fallen is on his way here, Thunderblast has just fell into unconsciousness. But we need back up here stat!"

Optimus quickly replied, "On our way!" He then switched channels to Hot Shot's group.

"Hot Shot! Go to the ship immediately! The Fallen is on his way there and Thunderblast has just passed out."

"Yes sir!" Hot Shot replied and turned off communication. He opened a space bridge and made it to the ship. Optimus had already arrived there a few seconds before they did and ran to the command center. They started looking at the radars and saw something coming their way very, very, very fast. Optimus tried to reach Megatron, but it was no use, he couldn't get through.

* * *

Megatron and Thundercracker, with Lauren had just entered Gigantion's atmosphere and landed hard on the concrete. "Metroplex! Nicole!" Megatron yelled out trying to see if anyone would answer him. No one did.

"They probably underground sir." Thundercracker spoke.

"Your right…they go down into the planet." Megatron replied.

"What?" Lauren asked as they started heading towards stairs.

The two never answered, but worked their way down into the planet.

* * *

Metroplex, Smokescreen, and Nicole were talking when they heard someone calling Nicole's name. "Megatron?" Nicole gasped.

Metroplex and Smokescreen got out their weapons just in case it was someone else other than Megatron. They looked back at Nicole and said, "Stay here."

Nicole sighed as she watched her giant friends walk off to see who was searching for her.

* * *

Megatron and Thundercracker had their lights on high as they traveled down into the planet. "It's getting c-c-cold," stuttered Lauren. Thundercracker gently plucked her from his shoulder and held her to his chest trying to warm her with his spark. As they were getting real deep into the planet they heard voices heading their way and the earth trembled.

"Metroplex!" Megatron yelled and the voices stopped then finally answered.

"Megatron?" Metroplex answered his call.

Megatron started running down the stairs and Thundercracker ran behind him until they reached Metroplex and Smokescreen. "So I heard ye changed." Metroplex spoke crossing his arms looking down at Megatron.

"Yes…you have to thank my femme for that." Megatron replied.

"Speaking of your femme, she wouldn't be named Nicole would she?" he asked.

"That's her." Megatron replied a little too excited.

Metroplex laughed and said, "She's this way."

Megatron and Thundercracker followed their giant friends down to the bottom of the stairs and found Nicole. The sun shown brightly since they were out of the tunnels. "MEGATRON!" Nicole cried out as she flew down off the table and ran to Megatron. Megatron quickly embraced her in his arms and held her close.

"I'm so sorry Nicole, I let my anger get a hold of me." Megatron cried out.

"I'm sorry too Megatron…if I hadn't been such a bitch I wouldn't be here right now."

Megatron held her close and kissed her lips with such passion Metroplex and Smokescreen commented on them. "I have never seen Megatron kiss anyone before…this is very new."

"It's new altogether to see him kind to someone." Metroplex added.

Megatron looked up at them and grunted, "Watch it you too. If she hadn't been here I might have whipped your afts."

"Oh threats now Megatron? Now your all threats and you'll never do anything. You've gone soft."

"Yes I have." Megatron whispered and kissed Nicole again.

* * *

So what did you guys think? You'll have to review so another chapter gets posted. ;) But I hope you guys enjoyed!


	7. Daddy?

Okay, I am so sorry for skipping over this story earlier, and I appologize for the short chapter. I really couldn't think of anything to write about. I hope you guys will forgive me. But in the mean time I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7

Daddy?

The Fallen was getting closer to the ship. He could sense it and he was going to show those transformers who was the ruler. He'd destroy every last one of them and then revive their bodies to be his slaves. Laughing at his evil plot he saw the ship in front of him. "Prepare to die." He whispered, but that was before he knew they were aiming at him.

The Autobots and Decepticons on board the ship started firing all their weapons at the Fallen. He only got hit a couple of times, but when he realized they were firing on him he was able to stop the lasers and bullets and forced them to go back at the ship.

The Autobots and Decepticons saw their fire coming back at them. "DUCK AND COVER!" yelled Red Alert and everyone did what they were told. "We can't hold them off much longer. All the warriors are out there looking for Nicole.

Hotshot and his team quickly flew to the ship and saw The Fallen firing on their ship by using their own ammo. "Okay everyone follow my lead."

"Why should we Autobot?" Ransack asked.

Hotshot turned to him and asked, "Do you want to survive or not?"

No one said anything and Hotshot took out his gun and fired on the unsuspecting transformer. When it hit the Fallen everyone got behind an asteroid. "Coward Autobots and Decepticons!" the Fallen yelled and fired at the asteroid they were hiding behind. The floating rock blew up into tiny pieces blowing the transformers into other asteroids. The Fallen started flying towards them. Hotshot looked at the transformer floating over to him. "You're the one they put in charge? How pathetic. Not even a Prime! Only a Prime can defeat me, so you'll have to beg Primus for a lame excuse of a leader you are. You are going to wish you were never created. I'm going to make you suffer and make your friends watch. Maybe, they'll be smart and align themselves to me."

Hotshot yelled out in pain as the Fallen threw him onto another asteroid. He took the few seconds he had and contacted Optimus. "Hotshot to Optimus."

"Optimus here, come in Hotshot." Optimus replied.

"The Fallen is here and I'm detaining him a little bit, but I don't know how much longer—

Hotshot was cut off and Optimus was hanging on the other end. "Autobots and Decepticons! We need to get to that ship! The Fallen is attacking!"

"Yes sir!" everyone exclaimed.

"Optimus, before you go I ask to join with you." Scourge asked.

* * *

Optimus looked at the dragon and nodded his head and everyone started heading off towards their ship in the middle of space. As Optimus was heading towards the ship he changed his comlink channel to Megatron.

"Megatron, are you there?" Optimus spoke.

Megatron was hugging on Nicole when got the transmission on his comlink. Growling, Megatron finally answered, "What do you want Prime?"

"Megatron, the Fallen is attacking the ship and our men are trying to fight him off." Optimus replied.

Megatron was silent and then looked down at Nicole. He knew that the Fallen would kill both he and Nicole. He then looked up at the giant transformers and replied, "We'll be there in no time…I'll be bringing some giant allies."

"Good, I'm going out to battle. Be here as soon as you can." Optimus exclaimed and was out.

* * *

"Okay! I need you guys to come with me. The Fallen is attacking our ship and we need all the help we can get." Megatron announced.

"Well you got us in lad." Metroplex replied.

Megatron smiled up at them and then looked at Nicole and held her close, "I want you to stay with Metroplex. The Fallen, if he finds you he will try to kill you and if I ever lost you…" Megatron whispered holding her tighter trying not to let any tears fall down from his optics. He held them in until he knew he would not cry and then pulled her away. "With Metroplex you'll be safe."

"But Megatron I want to fight by your side! I can fight off the Fallen." Nicole protested.

Megatron then looked up at Metroplex and getting the hint Metroplex wrapped his giant metal fingers around Nicole and lifted her up. "WHAT!? SMOKESCREEN PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Nicole screamed.

Metroplex opened his door on his chest and put her inside and locked it. Nicole started banging on the glass trying to be let out, but no use. Her screams were muffled from the glass. "Okay Megatron, I'll keep her safe. Let's go stop the Fallen." Metroplex exclaimed.

* * *

"The rest of you! Join me and I'll spare your leader's life." The Fallen growled holding a barely alive Hotshot.

"No…don't….do it!" Hotshot exclaimed.

The Fallen put his hand through Hotshot's chest and when he screamed all the Autobots and Decepticons from his group slowly looked at one another. They were about to go to the Fallen when someone yelled, "PUT HIM DOWN FALLEN!"

The Fallen looked for the transformer who said that. It wasn't Megatron, but someone else. "Who are you?" The Fallen asked in the air.

Optimus came flying at full speed knocking Hotshot out of the Fallen's grasp. "I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus exclaimed. Starscream came flying up behind Optimus with Emma and Alexis. He needed to put them on the ship. Starscream quickly flew to the ship and went through the entrance. Once he was inside he opened his cockpit and let the two humans out. "Stay here and keep out of sight. If the Fallen finds you…let's not think about it, but keep out of sight!" Starscream exclaimed and went back outside to help the battle against the Fallen.

The two humans ran to the windows to see what was going on outside. Everyone had gone quiet and there was Optimus and the Fallen facing one another.

"You dare to challenge me!?" the Fallen exclaimed, "I am a Prime and only a Prime can defeat me!"

Everyone started snickering around Optimus and the Fallen. "Well, you better hope you're ready to fight me then because your circuits are already fried."

"Why is that?" the Fallen asked.

"Because, I am a Prime," Optimus Prime retorted and the Fallen's optics grew big. He had actually thought that one Autobot was the leader and he never once told him about the actual leader of the Autobots was a Prime! Optimus yelled to Jetfire who came to his aid and the two transformed. Jetfire hooking his body to Optimus and then Leobreaker attaching himself to Optimus Prime, Optimus looked at the Fallen and said, "You've messed with the wrong group of transformers."

* * *

Red Alert looked out the window and saw Optimus about to battle the Fallen. He looked at Thunderblast and then out there. "What's going on Red Alert?" asked Emma.

Red Alert jumped and then looked down, "How did you two get in here?" he asked.

"Starscream put us in here so that we'd be safe." Alexis replied.

"Oh…" Red Alert replied dumbfounded, "Well Optimus just combined with Jetfire and Leobreaker and about to battle the Fallen."

"Go Optimus!" exclaimed the two female humans. Then they watched in awe as a warp bridge opened up and out came Megatron with his group, plus some giant friends. "Hey where's Nicole?"

They looked at everyone and then focused in on the leader of the giant transformers. There inside the seat of the transformer was Nicole who was banging on the glass trying to get out. "Boy…I wouldn't want to be near her when she is allowed out."

"You and me both," retorted Alexis.

Optimus went and got his clawed hand ready and flew at the Fallen cutting him straight down the middle. "AH!" The Fallen cried out as he was hit. He quickly recovered and went attacked Optimus trying to tear off Jetfire in the process.

"Ye ain't getting' me off 'ere bub." Jetfire's muffled voice spoke. Optimus turned around and hit the Fallen dead square in the jaw sending him back to the giant transformers.

"I got ya." Metroplex exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of the Fallen in his hands.

"Get off me you overgrown Autobot!" The Fallen exclaimed trying to wiggle out of the giant's grasp.

"I don't think so Fallen. You're mine." Metroplex replied.

The Fallen finally looked up and saw Metroplex. If this had been an anime show the Fallen would have a huge animation sweat drop appear on the side of his head. "Slag," the Fallen whispered.

Optimus flew over to him and punched him again. This time when the Fallen hit Metroplex's chest he saw Nicole inside just looking up at him in dead fear. "Oh slag," she mouthed inside the seat and started backing up a little bit.

"YOU!" The Fallen shouted.

Megatron looked over at Metroplex and saw that the Fallen had seen Nicole inside his chest. "NICOLE!" Megatron yelled.

The Fallen turned his attention from Nicole at that moment and saw Megatron. His optics narrowed and he used his powers to make Smokescreen let him go and he flew at Megatron. "MEGATRON!" cried out Nicole. Nicole tried getting out of Metroplex's chest, but could not. "LET ME OUT OF HERE METROPLEX OR PRIMUS HELP YOU!"

Hearing the threat Metroplex let Nicole out and she flew directly at the Fallen who was going at Megatron right now. "Let him go! It's me you want!" Nicole yelled.

The Fallen turned around and looked at Nicole and laughed, "Actually I just want you both dead. Megatron doesn't deserve to be the leader of the Decepticons. But since you're out in the open I can kill you right now."

"NO!" Megatron roared.

Megatron jumped at the Fallen who easily threw him aside. "Have you not learned anything? Only a Prime can kill me."

"Yes and here I am." Optimus growled and fired at the Fallen. Being distracted stopping the bullet. Optimus went flying straight at him and took him down punching the arm that was Leobreaker straight through the Fallen's chest and ripping out his spark. "You are not worthy of being alive." Optimus growled and watched as the body floated off into the space. Optimus looked over at Megatron who had been thrown against an asteroid. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live." Megatron grunted and got up. "Where's Nicole?"

Megatron looked where she was standing before the Fallen had started to use his powers on her. And there she was floating in mid air. "NICOLE!" Megatron screamed and flew over to her and held her in his arms. "Oh Nicole, please say something. Anything please, let me hear you beautiful voice once again." Megatron begged.

"Megatron?" she softly whispered.

"Nicole!" he exclaimed and held her tighter.

"Megatron…you're hurting me." She grunted.

"Oh sorry," Megatron whispered softly and gently ran a finger across her lips. "Let's go to the ship."

Everyone nodded and flew to the ship where Nicole was to be checked out to make sure she was okay. Red Alert did some scans over her body and then looked at Megatron and said, "Well she's fine…"

"What's that supposed to mean? Well she's fine?" Megatron retorted raising his voice.

"Well…you're going to be a father." Red Alert.

"Oh." Megatron replied and then his optics grew big and then looked at Red Alert. "WHAT!?"

"Well that explains why she's moody." Spoke Thundercracker. Megatron turned around and looked at him and glared. "Heh, well its true."

Megatron stood up straight and said, "You're going to pay for that after I get more information about my baby."

"You mean Babies." Thundercracker pointed out.

Lauren and Thundercracker started laughing and went running. Megatron growled and found out that Nicole was around two weeks pregnant….it wouldn't be too much longer before she had their little protoform. He smiled and gently kissed his beloved on the lips and then turned to go after Thundercracker and his girlfriend. Optimus and Emma stood on the sidelines watching all what was happening and just laughed. This was interesting to watch.

* * *

Floating in space was the Fallen's body. "You have failed me Fallen," a deep voice rumbled through space. "You shall rise again, but this time you will be stronger. Now rise my slave." The Fallen's optics suddenly came on and the only thing he had in his CPU were all the transformers who had betrayed him. He would make sure all these transformers would pay for what they have done.

"I shall have my revenge. Bewared Optimus Prime, for you shall fall."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Horrible? If you guys have any ideas, don't be afraid to speak up. I'm running out of ideas so any help will be appreciated.


	8. Revenge is Hell

I want to appologize for the long wait. I know Zaru-san has been begging me when I was going to update this. So now I can say that I have updated this story and its probably one of the longer chapters I have written in a long time. Well I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Chapter 8

Revenge is Hell

Nicole was able to go back to her room with Megatron. When they were in there Megatron looked at Nicole and then down at her torso and said, "This explains why you have been so moody…and you have twins? Wow."

Nicole looked up at him and smiled, "Well we get to see how you are as a daddy. It'll be very interesting."

"What? Do you not think I'd be a good father? I've changed a lot since you came around." Megatron remarked and prowled over to her. Nicole smiled and then rolled over on the other side of the bed. "You better not do anything crazy being pregnant."

"Would I make you a nervous wreck?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." Megatron replied. Nicole smiled knowing his weakness was her. She could do anything dangerous and freak him out. But at the moment wouldn't be the best time to do anything crazy. She was pregnant and she didn't want to risk killing the sparkling on accident. That was something she wouldn't be able to live with for the rest of her life. Looking at Megatron she gave him a smile and walked over to him and put her hands on Megatron's chest.

"Okay dear I'll be much careful when I'm out and about." Nicole whispered.

"Thank you very much." Megatron replied kissing her gently on the lips. Nicole smiled and pulled back and said, "You know since I'm pregnant we can't merge sparks until this little sparkling comes out."

Megatron made a pouty face. He didn't like the sound of that. He liked merging sparks with her. When they did it the whole universe was gone and it was only filled with the two of them loving each other. Now he had to wait for a while before the sparkling was born. He had never seen a sparkling born though he still remembered his own creation.

"You know it's going for a good cause and no you can't use Thunderblast as a backup."

Megatron gave a face of shock she actually brought up Thunderblast and decided to tease her a little. "What? You actually can read my mind? I had just com-linked her just now letting her know I was free for a while if she still wanted me."

Nicole's optics went wide with fury and growled under her breath. Megatron saw this and exclaimed, "I was just kidding dear! The only one I want is you I would never go merge sparks with Thunderblast!" Nicole picked up her gun off the desk and threw it at Megatron which hit him in the head and yelled, "You're sleeping alone tonight!"

Megatron looked down. He had pictured that a lot different. I guess she didn't like his sense of humor. Megatron quickly started going after Nicole as she was running down the hallway. "Nicole! Nicole I was just kidding!"

Nicole stopped running and looked at him and she yelled, "Yeah I can believe that and I was just kidding about tonight."

"Nicole, stop acting like a bitch! I know you're pregnant but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like shit!" Megatron yelled. As he got closer to Nicole she saw where she had hit Megatron with the gun. "I don't care that you're pregnant you're coming with me."

"What about your whore Thunderblast." Megatron growled under his breath. He felt his old self coming back into his body. He picked up Nicole under one arm and started carrying her back to the room.

Optimus came down the hallway seeing what was going on. Megatron saw him and grunted, "You may want to rethink about getting serious with Emma. She could become crazy like this femme." Nicole kicked Megatron in the aft the best she could and Megatron just held her tighter.

"Hey! Watch the sparkling! Do you want to be a murderer of an infant not even born yet!?" Nicole roared.

Megatron was getting really mad at how Nicole was using the baby as an excuse for everything. Not really thinking he growled, "I have killed sparklings in my bare hand before you were even born on that pathetic planet you call Earth! Don't you dare start bringing in murdering sparklings! I have done much worse than that!"

Nicole was suddenly quiet and didn't say anything. Optimus looked at them both with a look of concern on his face. "Anything you need me to do?"

"We're fine Prime." Megatron growled and walked off.

Optimus watched as they went into the room and slammed the door. He felt sorry for Nicole but didn't' know what to do.

Megatron sat Nicole down on the bed and looked at her face and saw that she was crying quietly. Megatron wanted to hit himself for being an ass. He hated seeing her like this. It killed him when she was crying in front of him. She had changed him a lot in the short amount of time they had known each other. "Nicole I'm sorry…I'm terribly sorry for what I did. I know you're pregnant and that you're having these mood swings. I have never been a father before. I've never been around a pregnant femme before and it's freaking me out. And about what I said about killing sparklings…I did do all those things I won't lie to you. But I would never harm our sparkling. Will you forgive me?"

Nicole turned over on her side away from him and whispered, "I need to be alone for a little bit Megatron. I just need to be alone."

Megatron sighed and got up from his spot and started to get up but suddenly he felt her grab a hold of his arm and wouldn't let him go anywhere. "I thought you wanted me to go."

"I'm sorry Megatron…for being a complete bitch." She whispered.

"Nicole you shouldn't be saying sorry you can't help it."

Nicole took a deep breath and whispered, "I'll try to work on this temper of mine. But don't go please."

"I thought you wanted me to leave."

"No…I'm having mood swings. I want you to stay."

Megatron slowly snuggled close to her and said, "You didn't have to tell me that."

Nicole nudged him a little bit and Megatron chuckled and snuggled closer to her and squeezed her a little bit and then shut off his optics.

* * *

Optimus walked by their room to listen in what was going on inside and heard them talking softly. He was glad that they settled down a little bit. He didn't want to see them get a divorce so early. Especially with Nicole, she was so young even in Transformer years. If she was born a transformer she would still be a sparkling. But because she was human and put into a transformer body she was more of an adult than anything else and moved around in the body as if she was supposed to have been a transformer all her life.

Smiling he continued walking down the hallway until he came to Emma. "What are you smiling about Optimus?" She asked looking up at him. Optimus bent down and slowly picked her up careful not giving her a whiplash.

"The Decepticon couple is getting along quite nicely right now. They're in their room together."

"Well that's good to hear. I'm glad that they're getting a long better. I hate it to see couples fight." Optimus nodded and placed Emma on his shoulder. They continued down the hallway until they came to the headquarters where everyone Autobot and Decepticon were working to figure out where the Fallen's body went to. He was floating in space and then disappeared.

"How is everything going in here?" asked Optimus as he walked in.

"We can't find him at all sir. We don't know what happened." Hotshot spoke.

"Keep looking for him. We can't rest until we have his body in sight and know that he is dead for sure." Everyone in the room nodded and continued to scan the empty space before them.

* * *

The Fallen was regaining back all his power from Unicron and his anger was rising inside him at a greater rate. When he was at full strength he roared out in space feeling all the evil powers Unicron had given him. The power of destruction, and now he would have his revenge on Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots. He will take Megatron's mate and torture her while he can do nothing about it! Laughing at his plan he took off in space looking for the Autobot and Decepticon ship.

* * *

Starscream was in his room with Alexis by his side. She had not left him once since they were reunited. Sure there were some moments where he wanted her safe and made her stay behind. But if he was in the base she was right with him. "What are you thinking about?" asked Alexis.

Starscream looked down at her and smiled, "Thinking about how I'm the luckiest Decepticon in this base. You have really lightened up my life when you came back. Before I just wanted to see Megatron suffer by taking his mate but now that doesn't matter anymore."

Alexis smiled and climbed up on his arm to walk onto his chest. Sitting on his chest she looked at his face. He was smiled a little at her and she walked over to his chin and gently stroked it with two hands. She heard his engine in his chest start to make a deep rumble inside. Alexis smiled and climbed up on his face and traced his metal lips and whispered, "Out of all the human men I had met when I was on Earth and out of all the men I dated no one compared to you. I always had to imagine your face and it came to the point where I wouldn't date anymore…I missed you so much when you were gone Starscream. You were my life and when you died…I thought I would have died right after you."

Starscream took a finger and gently stroked her back so tenderly it made Alexis arch her back and made her breath shaky. Starscream was pleased with the outcome with Alexis. Now it was his turn to confess information. "Alexis…when I fired on Unicron that day…it was you who gave me courage. I wanted to make sure you were safe and if you weren't I couldn't live with myself. You were my life and reason for living and sacrificing myself to save you. And when I was reborn I had forgotten everything. When I saw your face it brought everything back to me and realize what I had become. I was not in love with Nicole but something made me want to possess her. When you came I knew why I wanted her. She reminded me of you but now I have you and no one else can take you away."

"I thought you wanted to make Megatron miserable." Alexis pointed out.

"I wanted both things. I wanted him miserable and I wanted Nicole for my own keeping. You have shown me into the light and I just want you." Starscream whispered.

Alexis kissed Starscream's lips and she could feel him give her a kiss in return. Looking up she carefully moved to his nose and looked into his optics and saw pure love there. As she looked deeply in his eyes she felt her eye lids start to get heavy. Starscream smiled and put a finger out in front of her so that she could hang on. Once she had hold of his finger. Starscream gently put Alexis on his chest and put his hand over top of her so that she was going to be okay and warm.

* * *

The Fallen flew for not long until he found the ship floating in mid space. But as soon as he appeared their guns turned towards him. He laughed at this. Did they really think that they could defeat him with those mere guns? Not even Optimus Prime could defeat him this time. He was the all powerful Prime now.

"Optimus! The Fallen is righ' ou'side the ship!" exclaimed Jetfire. Optimus gently sat Emma down on the ground and said, "Make an announcement across the whole ship. Get into battle stations!"

Jetfire gave Optimus a salute turned on the intercom across the whole ship and yelled, "The Fallen is outside the ship! Everyone get into battle stations!"

Megatron and Nicole were snuggling in their bed when they heard the announcement. Megatron jumped out of the bed and started getting his gear. With the Fallen outside there would be no telling what would happen. He just needed to keep Nicole safe. Nicole was still asleep in her bed. He walked out the door and locked it from the outside so that she couldn't get out. He would have to listen to her complain later on but right now it was for her own safety and the sparkling's.

When Megatron arrived all the Decepticons arrived right after and Optimus stood next to Megatron and asked, "Where is Nicole?"

"In our room still asleep, I locked it from the outside so she cannot get out." Optimus nodded in agreeing what Megatron did. It was for her own good and her own safety. She after all was carrying a sparkling and a sparkling was very rare during these times.

"What about Thunderblast?" asked Megatron. Thundercracker came in and said, "She has locked herself in her room and is not coming out."

"Good. Now we can go out and face the Fallen once more." Megatron announced! Everyone cheered in agreement. Everyone exited out of the ship with their weapons ready to fire any minute.

"Fallen! Surrender peacefully and we'll spare your life!" Optimus called out from his solders.

"Optimus Prime. You may have killed me last time but this time your spark is mine!" The Fallen roared through space.

"Autobots! Decepticons! Attack!" Optimus cried out.

Everyone went flying into battle only to be knocked out of the way by The Fallen so easily. It was like they didn't even hurt him. Optimus and Megatron flew into battle going at the Fallen with all their strength. "Ah, Megatron and Optimus so lovely to see you again." The Fallen stated as he swung at the two leaders. "I'll rip out your optics! I'll rip out your spark! I'll erase your whole existence!" The Fallen called out and started laughing evilly.

Optimus used all his strength and punched the Fallen which knocked him off guard a little bit. He smiled an evil smile and clapped his hands together to create a large wave knocking Megatron and Optimus off balance. While they were not paying attention the Fallen took the advantage. He came around punching Optimus and Megatron so fast it was hard to see him. The two fell to their knees but knowing they had to do something or else the Fallen would take over everything that would be including Earth.

"I…can't—

Megatron looked at Optimus and slowly got up and turned to the Fallen. "You're not getting away that easily Fallen."

The Fallen stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. "You want more?"

"Oh yes because this time I'm ready for you!" Megatron yelled.

He stood in front of Optimus's body and glared at the Fallen and started concentrating. A once black glow that Megatron had was now gold and it enveloped both he and Optimus Prime. Optimus slowly came back on line and looked up to see Megatron actually protecting him. Nicole really had changed him, changed him into a different transformer all together.

As he got up a deep voice surrounded the two transformers. "By joining forces and leaving your past aside, you will become more powerful than the Fallen himself for he has been revived by Unicron."

"Primus?" asked Optimus and he looked around and then all of a sudden the gold aurora collapsed on them and the two screamed out in pain. The Fallen saw this and started laughing and turned his attention to the rest of the transformers floating around.

"Your leaders have extinguished by my hand and now you all belong to me!"

"We will never fight for you!" Hotshot yelled.

Just as the Fallen was about to fire at the Autobot two voices spoke unison, "Stop it right there Fallen."

The Fallen turned around and saw that Megatron and Optimus had joined powers and had become one transformer. One that could destroy him in one blow, roaring in fury he fired at the giant transformer and it did nothing to it. Instead Megatron and Optimus grabbed hold of the Fallen and started squeezing. "Please be mercy! Please do not kill me for I am under the dark lord Unicron's power!"

Megatron and Optimus continued to squeeze until they felt liquid start running on their hands. They let go and the Fallen's body was crushed. Energon was leaking everywhere. The Fallen could barely move and this was when the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons grabbed a hold of the Fallen and took him away to be put into a cell. For he was not going to be repaired he would stay like that for the rest of his days.

Optimus and Megatron went back to their normal size and shape. Looked at one another and shook hands. It was a battle they would talk about for years to come. When they walked inside Emma greeted Optimus and hugged him the best she could. Megatron smiled and went to his room to see if his mate was going to be mad at him or not. He unlocked the door and walked in and saw Nicole still lying on her bed. He smiled and looked at her face. She was still sound asleep. As he slipped into bed with her she rolled over and looked at him.

"What's been going on?"

Megatron smiled and said, "You have nothing to worry about now. You are safe with me." Nicole smiled and snuggled close to Megatron and went back to sleep. Megatron kept his optics opened. He kept thinking what happened during the battle. Primus had actually accepted him into the light of good. He knew he would have to thank Nicole a million times when she woke up. Finally he shut down his optics and got a well needed stasis nap.

Well I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter! You see the little button to review please click it!


	9. A Day Off

Holy cow its been such a long time since I updated this story. I am so sorry! I lost inspiration in this story and now its back. YAY! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter is for Zaru who waited so patiently for this chapter to be updated and would keep reminding me of it and this is for Mistress Megatron for waiting as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

A Day Off

Nicole awoke the next day feeling so safe in her love's arms, nothing to fear for the Fallen was finally out of their lives forever. She could feel the sparklings inside her growing and moving, unlike humans where they have to wait 9 months for their babies to be born. Transformers had to wait around 9 weeks for them to be born into the world. She snuggled closer to Megatron; she really didn't want to get up for the new day. She really didn't see a reason to get up the Fallen was gone and all was at peace. The transformers could go back to Earth since Emma and Alexis couldn't live on Cybertron for there was very little oxygen, or they all could go to Cybertron and Optimus and Starscream would develop a way for the humans to come with them.

"You're awake early this morning." Megatron whispered lowly in Nicole's audio receptors. Nicole couldn't help but smile when he spoke to her his morning. It felt like ages since she heard him speak.

"I'm so happy this morning…I can't believe the Fallen is actually out of our lives and we can raise our sparklings in peace, without violence." Nicole replied. She slowly turned around and kissed Megatron on the lips so gently Megatron had to grab a hold of her and kiss her more fiercely. It took Nicole a second but she quickly caught up with Megatron and kissed him back as fiercely. She felt him as he started to open her chassis.

"Megatron, we can't remember." Nicole spoke hating to say those words, but if they were going to have sparklings, they couldn't merge sparks until they were born. Megatron growled a little bit and scooted down to her abdomen and gently caressed her.

"You guys better come out soon, daddy's getting a little irritated." He whispered.

"Megatron!" Nicole exclaimed and laughed at the same time, "You can't tell your sparklings to come out soon so you can get lucky. Now because you've said that they'll probably come out later just to get on your nerves."

Megatron growled a low growl and replied, "I'm sorry. I'll try to be better, but it's so hard! You're so sexy and I can't make love to you its killing every bolt in my body."

"You don't think it's killing me either? I yearn for your touch for our sparks to merge and let the ecstasy last the whole night. But we got ourselves into this situation and we have to wait it out until they come out into our world and then we can have a little more fun." She replied slowly making her fingers stroll across his chassis.

"Well you better stop that right now or else I'm going to have to take you right here and now. The sparklings wouldn't remember a thing." Megatron urged.

"The answer will still be no. I can resist your charms; it's you who is under my command. I have everything you need."

"I hate it when you're right. Whatever happened to me? I used to be the great Decepticon leader that everyone feared. Now my loyal Decepticons have joined forces with the Autobots and my once enemy Optimus Prime and I fight side by side in battle. Is there no evil left in the world?" He spoke mostly to himself, but loud enough for her to hear.

"You'll always be my dark lord and master." She whispered softly and gently stroked his face. He grabbed a hold of her hand and gently started kissing it so tenderly.

"Once the sparklings are born you will bow down to your lord and master." He growled.

"Always as long as you do the same for me," she replied. Seeing a glimpse of the old Megatron made her spark jump in joy. She loved the new Megatron because of the peace that brought with his change, but she will always love the Megatron she fell in love with.

* * *

Back in Optimus's quarters Emma was laying on Optimus's chassis just stroking his windshields. As she was doing that he was gently stroking her tiny body. The two were so happy that the Fallen was gone, well almost completely gone. He was locked up in the cell on the ship. He had so little energy that he wouldn't be able to break through. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered. She had been quite for a while since they both woke up.

"Just how I'm the luckiest girl in the universe to be with you and you actually have the same feelings towards me." She replied.

Optimus then cupped his hand around her and gently picked her up. "Why wouldn't I feel the same way towards you?"

"Because, we're different species completely alien to each other and yet here we are no matter the size difference we're together. The men my species never really gave me much attention. I had no idea what was wrong with me but I assumed that there was something wrong since no one asked me out or reacted the same when I flirted."

"There is nothing wrong with you, we may be different species, but we know what love is when we feel it. When I first saw you I thought you were the prettiest little thing I had ever seen. And for those males who never gave you a chance are missing out on a wonderful creature. For that's what you are. You are a wonderful creature and if I had never found you, my life would be like it was for the longest time." Optimus whispered and gently brought her down to his nose.

Emma reached her hands out and touched his nose and then slowly wiggled free from his grasp and gave him a kiss on his lips which he gently reacted to by giving her a kiss as well. "There is still one thing bothering me though…"

"And what is that?" Optimus inquired.

"I will grow old and eventually die. You will live on and on, I'm only a blip in your life and I'll be gone in a few days in your life time."

Optimus scooped her up right when she said that and sat up. "We will find a way, for I will not let you die. Not now or ever. You and I will live our lives out together, even if that means if you agree to become a transformer like me, or let Red Alert give you a serum to make you live forever and never age. We will find something."

"But what if…what if I don't want to live forever?" Emma whispered and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You saved my life from my father I would have died at a young age if it weren't for you saving me when you did…Optimus…I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm afraid." She whispered as tears started to form in her eyes, "I'm scared that if I do end up becoming an immortal with you that I will lose you…I'll never be able to return to my human life."

Optimus held her close to him as he could without hurting her and whispered, "I will never leave you and if I do somehow die I will always come back, the one thing that will bring me back would be you. Now the peace we have declared there would be nothing worth living for if you left me here. You are the reason for me to live now."

"I'm still scared Optimus. What if the machine malfunctions that will transfer me to a transformer's body and I'm lost in cyberspace forever?"

"You apparently have no faith in Red Alert then." Optimus chuckled. "Nothing will happen to you I promise and you don't have today to decide what you want. You have as many years as you want. No matter how old you get I will always love you."

Emma smiled at Optimus and wrapped her small arms around his large thumb. This was one of the things she loved about Optimus, he never pressured you, if you made a decision that he didn't particular like and it wasn't his life he didn't pressure you to change your mind. If she chose to live a human life and die he would accept it but it would be very hard on him to do so.

* * *

Lauren and Thundercracker were walking around the base; everyone was nowhere to be seen, which was very odd. Someone was always in the hallways or in the command center, but no one was there. "Where are they Thundercracker?" Lauren asked.

"I haven't got a clue." He replied with his thick country accent pouring through her ears. He looked around and found Megatron's room and turned up his audio receptors to see if they were talking in there. As he listened he only heard snoring from both bodies it seemed like the take down of the fallen really wore everyone out. Optimus and Emma were having a talk in their room he had heard it and let Lauren listen in as well.

"What do we do since no one is up or are up but in their rooms?" She asked as she sat on his shoulder.

"I suggest we go out for a fly, the Fallen is almost terminated so I don't see how it can be dangerous flying out there. Are you ready?" He asked.

"I was born ready." She replied and he sat her down on the floor as they ran to the opening where he transformed and she climbed into his cockpit. The two flew out into space without a word to anyone, but Starscream and Alexis heard them take off, they were just too lazy to come out of their room.

* * *

"Where do you think those two are headed too?" Starscream murmured under his breath.

Alexis was resting in his cockpit when she replied, "I truly have no idea. I don't know why they would want to get out. We can finally relax for the first time in a long time. No threats so far since the Fallen has been captured."

"Very true," Starscream relied and the two slowly went back to sleep.

* * *

"Optimus…" Emma whispered. She didn't know if the Autobot leader was awake or in stasis mode.

"Yes?" He answered promptly which showed that he was awake.

"Would you love me less if I became a transformer or stayed a human?" She asked.

She felt Optimus inhale and exhale before he answered, "I would love you less either way. I would love you the same no matter which path you chose. It's your life and you are in control of it." He then took a finger and gently ran it along her small fragile little body.

"I want to spend eternity with you Optimus…"she whispered, "I want to be a transformer like you and be with you always."

Optimus was speechless. He hadn't expected her to make a decision this fast. He continued to stroke her body but as he did he was smiling. He was so happy no words could express how happy he felt. When he didn't reply Emma started to feel nervous.

"Optimus? What do you think about my decision?" she asked cautiously.

"Well first of all is this what you really want?" he asked.

"Do you not like my choice?"

"Oh I love your choice, but I want to make sure you're sure about it." He replied.

"I am sure, as long as I'm with you; I'll always be sure about everything." She spoke.

Optimus smiled and said, "We shall tell Red Alert to start building you a new body for you will need it very soon."

* * *

"What are you doing?" mumbled Megatron when he felt Nicole move.

"I'm going to write down names for the sparklings." Nicole yawned as she slowly got out of the recharge birth and walked over to Megatron's desk and turned on the dim light so she could see what she was writing.

"You don't even know if they're going to be males or females." Megatron replied and sat up.

"Well because I don't know I'm picking out both female and male names."

"Wait….pick out names? You're not going to be picking out human names are you?" Megatron exclaimed as he jumped out of the recharge birth.

"What other names should I pick out if they aren't human?" She asked.

"Transformer names of course!" Megatron yelled, "If you pick out human names for our sparklings other sparklings would make fun of their names until the end of time!"

Nicole looked up at him and asked, "What about my name? It's human."

Megatron stammered a little bit but found his footing, "But you were human so it's understandable."

"So you're telling me its okay for me to have a human name when my sparklings are not!" She yelled.

"I didn't mean it that way. You're over reacting!"

"AM I! Should I change my name so I don't EMBARRASS YOU ANYMORE!" she exclaimed.

"No, I liked you name—

Before he could finish Nicole came around with a punch to his jaw. Her optics were glowing red with fury. Megatron forced himself to stay down for he knew she was in one of her mood swings…her mood swings were not pretty.

"Nicole I think you need to calm down." Megatron whispered.

"WHAT!" she screamed.

If his Decepticons saw him like this or any of the Autobots they would have thought she was the leader of the Decepticons for she was able to scare the paint off of the Decepticon leader. "Nicole, please you're having one of your mood swings, please calm down." Nicole pulled out her gun and aimed it for Megatron.

"This is the last time you tell me what to do." Nicole growled.

Megatron saw where this was going and quickly jumped up and grabbed hold of her gun and ripped it out of her hands and pinned her down on to the recharge birth. She was about to punch him in the face when he grabbed a hold of her hands and started squeezing them to the point the anger flew out of Nicole's optics and pain was left.

"Megatron…you're hurting me that hurts!" She cried out. Megatron quickly let go and got off of her and gently sat her on his lap.

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

"I'm sorry baby, I have no idea what came over me." She replied.

"Mood swings and the true Decepticon waiting to escape from inside of you, you're lucky I was able to take it on or else it wouldn't be pretty." Megatron whispered and kissed her on the forehead and then looked down at her abdomen and said, "Or it could be the twins…transformer twins have an effect on the mother while inside and since they're my sparklings as well…well I was a handful when I was a sparkling that's what they'll probably be."

"And I still have eight weeks and five days left of this…Megatron I think you're going to have to chain me down if I'm going to keep acting like this." Nicole whispered.

"I can take you on plus those sparklings are going to get a rude awakening when they find out their father isn't going to put up with this crap." Megatron replied.

Nicole smiled and kissed Megatron on the lips so tenderly and she gently caressed his horns and tugged on them a little bit until he let out a deep growl. Nicole smiled and laughed at this and then she felt him start kissing her abdomen. She stopped tugging on his horns and let him do his magic. Being touched like this by him was like she was in heaven.

"Oh…Megatron." She moaned beneath his touch. When she said this Megatron smiled and continued to pleasure her some more until she was on the verge of overloading. "Megatron…I need some more Energon your sparklings are really thirsty today."

Megatron growled. He really didn't like the sound of being a father at this point of time. They were taking up all his time with his Nicole. "This sparklings are going to be the end of me." He looked at her and continued to kiss her for another minute or two and then left to get her some Energon.

* * *

"It's so beautiful out here." Lauren stated looking at the stars and the different constellations.

"Yes they are." Thundercracker replied. And did a flip in the air and flew as fast as he could until he came to a giant body… "Oh no."

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"I didn't think he was actually real."

"What!" She exclaimed.

"Unicron."

* * *

QeWell here is the updated version of Immortal and now everyone can say I haven't updated this story in a long time. I just need to continue to keep updating it for the time being. Well I hope you guys enjoyed and please R&R!


	10. Unicron

It hasn't been too long since i last updated this story. So don't complain about the wait. At least it wasn't 2 years again. But this chapter isn't as long as some others. The story is slowly winding down probably a few more chapters before this is completely done. But I do hope you guys have enjoyed it!

* * *

Chapter 10

Unicron

Thundercracker and Lauren flew as fast as they could to get back to the base. This was something no one ever thought possible. Unicron the destroyer of worlds was real! Lauren was being pushed farther and farther back into Thundercracker's seat because of the speeds he was flying. She looked down at his speedometer and saw it was going off the charts. No jet could fly as fast as he was, well Starscream could probably beat him with no problem, but no human made aircraft could do so.

"Thundercracker, who is Unicron?" Lauren asked.

"He's sort of like the devil in your culture, but he eats planets. If he is alive then that means we're in deep scrap." Thundercracker replied.

"But the Autobots and Decepticons are united right? There's no more evil in the world."

"The Fallen still lives. And as long as he still lives Unicron may fully come back to life. In order to fully defeat Unicron the Fallen has to die." Thundercracker explained.

"I don't know if Optimus would like doing it…I mean the Fallen was a Prime once."

"He will be able to do it. He knows what is right and if it means killing a Prime he will do it." Thundercracker replied and a boarded the ship. Everyone was still in their rooms when he boarded and sounded the alarm. At that moment the whole ship sounded like a herd of elephants got spooked by a tiger hunting them.

"What's going on?" asked Megatron who looked pissed off that he was disturbed.

"Lauren and I went flying around in space and came across Unicron." Thundercracker stated.

"Unicron? What are you saying that the devourer of planets is alive?" Starscream asked. Alexis was on his shoulder

"Yes, well not really…he wasn't moving when we saw him but he's floating in mid space and I have no idea where he came from."

"The moon…look at Cybertron now and tell me where is the moon." Megatron growled. Everyone stopped and pulled up Cybertron through the satellites around it. He was right the moon was missing, but Cybertron was intact.

"What does this mean?" Nicole asked coming up from behind Megatron.

"It means he is too weak to even feed on planets because the war has died down. The only evil left of our race is the Fallen." Megatron replied.

Optimus had Emma with him and when she heard about Unicron she started to get nervous. A devourer of planets…the Transformers were big enough and if there is a giant transformer the size of a moon then they were shit out of luck. Emma looked at Optimus and at the other transformers. She had no idea what was going to happen, if they were all going to survive or not.

"How about we ask the Fallen, surely he would be able to tell us more about Unicron since he is one of the creators of evil besides Unicron himself." Emma spoke up. Everyone stopped talking and Optimus looked at her.

"That's a great idea. Everyone, we ask him questions through the bars no one is to interact or touch him. We have no idea what he's capable of." Optimus spoke and started walking towards the cells in the back of the ship. The other transformers followed them until they came to the Fallen who was still lying on the ground in pain from the damage they had inflicted on him.

Megatron was the first one to the cell and yelled, "Fallen!"

The Fallen looked up at Megatron and grinned, "Ah my apprentice has returned. Get me out of this cell."

"No." Megatron replied sternly. The Fallen's optics widened. Nicole came walking up next to Megatron and the Fallen grew angry.

"A femme huh? You've changed your ways for a femme!" The Fallen yelled but was cut off by coughing.

"How do you defeat Unicron?" Megatron asked.

"How should I know?" The Fallen answered. Megatron growled and pulled open the cell without unlocking it. Optimus was about to say something but Megatron threw the Fallen across the way into a wall.

"Now, you will tell us how to defeat Unicron or your death will be slow and painful." Megatron replied. He looked up and saw Nicole standing there, "Take her to her room, I don't want her to be disturbed in case…I do have to kill him."

Thundercracker with Lauren on his shoulder walked over to her and took her arm and started leading her away. "Megatron…" Megatron looked at Nicole, "Please be careful." Megatron nodded and focused his attention back onto the Fallen.

Once Nicole was out of sight Megatron picked him up and held him to his face, "Now, how do we kill Unicron?"

"I will never tell an Autobot anything." The Fallen growled. Not liking being called an Autobot Megatron threw the Fallen into the wall again. Optimus had Emma cupped in his hands as well Starscream did Alexis.

"I'm not an Autobot, I'm a Decepticon. Though we are at peace with the Autobots that doesn't mean I have the same interrogation techniques as them." Megatron snarled. The Fallen looked up into Megatron's optics and saw anger livid in them.

"You're no Decepticon. A Decepticon wouldn't have let a human femme turned transformer melt his spark!" The Fallen yelled. Megatron yelled again and grabbed hold of the Fallen's head and bashed it against the wall.

Optimus walked over to Starscream and whispered, "We need to get the two humans out of here. I'll take Alexis and Emma to my room just in case it gets even worse."

Alexis knocked on Starscream's hand and he let it up so Optimus could take her. "Keep an optic on Megatron; we need the Fallen to be alive if we want to kill Unicron."

Starscream nodded and watched as Optimus took Alexis away. It killed his spark to see her go but he knew that this was for the best. He looked back at Megatron and the Fallen, he was still trying to get the Fallen to tell them how to defeat Unicron and it was not working. Starscream sighed and pulled out his sword that was once his wing.

"Megatron let me take care of this." Starscream growled. Megatron looked at Starscream and was hesitant for a moment but moved aside.

"Now, you will tell us how to kill Unicron and this sword won't touch you." Starscream stated.

The Fallen spit Energon in his face and laughed. Starscream didn't think it was funny…at all. Starscream pulled the Fallen closer and raise the sword high in the air before striking it down cutting off the Fallen's hand. The Fallen let out a blood curdling scream as he felt his hand being severed with the sword. He watched as the Energon started to pour out of the pipes and wirings in his arm.

"Now you will tell me out to defeat Unicron or else the other hand will come off and I will not stop until I get the answer I want." Starscream smiled. It was so good to be threatening something again, since the Autobots and Decepticons had joined forces there were no battles. He was growing board and something like this was bringing the light back, the thrill of the battles from long before.

The Fallen looked at him and then Megatron who had a gun pointed at the Fallen's foot, "You will tell us now or else your foot is toast."

* * *

Optimus took Emma and Alexis to his room and sat them down on his desk. "Now I need you two to stay in here until either Starscream or I come get you. It's not safe for—

"No, you just don't want to see what you guys are capable of." Emma replied, "You don't want us to view you as monsters. But you forget that you and the Decepticons fought against each other for so many years—

"Emma…you didn't see them battle. There were times when we'd actually lose an Autobot and it was horrible. I watched Starscream die when I was around fourteen years old by Unicron. That was when killing him took both Autobots and Decepticons to take him down and make peace with one another. When I watched Starscream dissolve into nothing I thought I was going to die completely. Optimus knows we won't think of them as monsters he doesn't want us to have certain things burnt into our brains and have nightmares." Alexis spoke.

Optimus nodded in agreement then took a finger and gently stroked it down Emma's body. Emma looked up at him and said, "Get that information out of that fallen Prime."

Optimus smiled and replied, "Yes ma'am." He then stood up to start heading back towards the cell block. If Megatron hadn't gotten the information out of the Fallen by now it was going to be aggravating, he would break sooner or later. Even if they had to download all his knowledge they were going to find out. Forcefully downloading someone's mind was a painful process and it usually killed the transformer in the process.

Optimus then turned his back to the two female humans and walked out to door to only run into Thundercracker and Lauren who were running. "What's the matter with you two?" he asked.

"Its Nicole, she doesn't like being locked up in her room and she's kinda…pissed." Thundercracker replied.

"Well she can't' get out right?" Optimus asked.

There was a sudden explosion down the hall and the three of them looked down there to see smoke becoming visual. Optimus looked at Lauren and said, "She should go in my room with the other two females."

"Why?" asked Lauren who crossed her arms.

"Interrogation doesn't seem to be going as Megatron had planned. I think it would be safer especially since Nicole is not particularly happy."

Thundercracker took Lauren off his shoulder and handed her to Prime. Optimus then took her inside his room where Alexis and Emma were sitting patiently and then left once more. When he came out Nicole came running down with optics fully enraged. Thundercracker laughed an uneasy laugh and bolted down the hall.

"Nicole!" Optimus yelled. Nicole didn't stop to talk to him, she just continued down the hall after Thundercracker.

* * *

The Fallen was missing his hands and feet, part of an arm and a leg before he started talking, "The only way you can kill Unicron is from the inside…his spark has to be destroyed by one who is pure." The Fallen gasped.

Megatron growled, "And how do you think we can get inside? In case you haven't noticed Unicron isn't exactly the smallest being in space."

"There are many passage ways, many entries…there is one in his chest that would lead you to his spark." The Fallen's optics flickered and Megatron slapped him to make sure he wasn't going to go off line.

"You're not going offline until I say you are." Megatron snarled.

"Stabbing a sword through his spark…that would be the only way of killing him."

Starscream looked at himself; he was the only one there who had a sword. He squeezed it tightly knowing he had the only one around unless someone else miraculously pulled out one. Suddenly Thundercracker came running into the room yelling, "Move out of the way! Angry Femme coming through!"

Starscream and Megatron looked over and saw Nicole rounding the corner with a weapon loaded. "Nicole!" Megatron yelled.

Nicole suddenly stopped and looked at her leader and lover. "Yes…."

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be in your room! You're a pregnant femme who needs to rest that sparkling isn't going to take care of itself!" Megatron yelled.

Nicole looked down and then at Thundercracker and said, "Why couldn't I stay? Everyone else was staying."

"The human girls have left. Optimus took them to his room so they wouldn't see anything that is going on Nicole." Megatron growled.

Nicole looked at Megatron and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Ah, a femme, so emotional during this time, I take it you must be close to delivery if you're this emotional." The Fallen coughed out.

Megatron looked at him and pointed his gun at the Fallen and snarled, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you now."

"Because I know more about Unicron than what I told you." The Fallen spoke.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like I might be a Prime, a fallen Prime, but I am also a spawn of Unicron himself." The Fallen growled.

Everyone was shocked at what they had just heard. The Fallen, a spawn of Unicron? This was insane. There couldn't be a spawn of Unicron.

"Well since you just told us that, we can fully get rid of you." Megatron growled.

"No wait!" The Fallen pleaded.

"If we kill him now that'll weaken Unicron because he is part of Unicron. Probably a main reason he's still alive is because of this glitch." Starscream spoke.

Megatron smiled and said, "Thank you for your valuable information Fallen, killing you will weaken the titan himself."

With that said Starscream took his sword and neatly cut through the Fallen's neck. He didn't know what hit him until his head came rolling off his shoulders. Nicole stood there seeing what had happened and then looked at Megatron. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her gently not wanting to hurt the sparkling but when he did she screamed out in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think…I think the sparkling is ready." Nicole spoke through gritted teeth. Megatron's optics widened. He was going to be a father…now!

* * *

Alexis, Emma and Lauren sat on Optimus's desk just waiting for them to come back and get them. It had been a little bit but not long they had heard a scream and then the transformers running past the room. It must have been bad if they were running. They hoped the Fallen wasn't on the lose that would be very bad especially for the humans.

* * *

"What do you think is going on out there?" Emma asked.

"Nicole and one of her tantrums, I can't wait until this sparkling is out of her." Lauren replied.

"Okay Nicole I need you to be ready, we need to get this sparkling out of you. It's time." Red Alert spoke.

"It really is!" She squeaked. Megatron squeezed her hand and Red Alert looked at him.

"You're going to regret doing that once this is over." Red Alert stated.

Megatron looked at him confusingly and then started to yell as Nicole squeezed his hand. He could feel dents starting to form from her grip.

* * *

I bet Megatron is really regretting giving his hand to Nicole, and I can tell ya this, its going to be all bent up when she lets go. I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

!

!

!

!

!


	11. Daddy and the Sparklings

So in this chapter we see a soft side of Megatron that normally no one would see. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Daddy and the Sparklings

"You're doing great Nicole they're nearly out." Red Alert spoke calmly. Megatron was seriously trying to keep his mind off of the pain that was throughout his hand. He hated this, he should have listened to Red Alert, but by the time he realized it was too late. He was afraid to see his hand afterwards.

Soon there were sounds of two little Cybertronian cries. He looked down at them and his spark nearly melted. Nicole finally released his hand and when she did Megaton saw his hand was barely a hand anymore but crushed up metal. Nicole looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry Megatron…"

"Its fine, Red Alert will fix it up here soon." He replied softly and then looked down at the sparklings. Their sparklings. "What do we name them? And no human names."

Nicole laughed and held each one in each arm. They were nuzzled where they were happy to be out of the womb. Megatron brought a finger towards them and gently stroked their back. "You have a male and a female." Red Alert stated.

"Well, I think the little girl's name should be Star." Nicole whispered looking down at her little pink and black sparkling.

"I like the name Star, it will suit her." Megatron whispered. Red Alert had walked over and started to work on Megatron's damaged hand trying to fix it as soon as possible so he could at least hold one of his sparklings.

"Optimus sir, Megatron's sparklings have been born, one male and one female." Red Alert spoke through the comlink.

Optimus looked down at girls on his desk and smiled. "Okay you three I think it's time to meet Megatron's sparklings." He got up and hand his hand out for the three of them to climb on. Emma was first, but instead of staying in his hand she climbed up his arm and sat down on his shoulder. He walked them out of the room and towards the med bay where Megatron, Nicole and Red Alert were located at.

"Fireblazer." Megatron stated looking at the male. "That shall be his name, Fireblazer." Finally Red Alert had fixed Megatron's hand and Megatron reached out to his little femme. When he did the little femme opened her optics and looked at him at first she did nothing, but soon smiled.

Megatron's spark melted when he saw this and held her in his arm. Her optics stared up at him with wonder and fascination. Optimus came walking in with the three females and gently put Lauren and Alexis on the berth where Nicole was laying on. They slowly walked up onto her to get a better look at the baby boy. "Aw! He's so cute! He has Megatron's horns." Lauren spoke.

Megatron looked down at his son and smiled, he did have his horns and he chuckled at this. Fireblazer looked at the humans with fascination and went to reach for Alexis but Nicole quickly stopped him, knowing what would happen if he grabbed a hold of one of them. First off…Starscream would kill them with no thought because Alexis is his mate…basically. Secondly Alexis was her friend and she wasn't about to have him squeeze her. Even if they were the same size he was much stronger than he looked.

"Very nice looking sparklings you have here Megatron." Optimus spoke and Megatron smiled.

"Thanks Prime." He looked down at Star and started tickling her under her chin, "who is daddy's girl? Who is daddy's girl? You are!" he exclaimed baby talking to her. Right then Starscream and Thundercracker walked in to see their human females with Nicole and the sparkling. Starscream walked over and picked up Alexis and put her on his shoulder and Thundercracker doing the same thing.

"You know Megatron," Starscream spoke, "Both sparklings look a lot like you, but Star really resembles you the most, minus the colors." Star's little optics were bright blue just like her father's. Megatron looked down at her and smiled. She was going to be his baby girl and everyone knew it.

* * *

Thunderblast slowly came out of her room and looked around. No one was in sight; she had heard something go on earlier but now silence. She walked to the med bay and saw Nicole and Megatron next to each other holding sparklings. She couldn't believe it they had finally been born. She slowly walked into the room and looked around, everyone was there. Emma and Optimus were together talking to each other. Starscream and Alexis were together and Lauren with Thundercracker.

She let out a sad sigh. She was a lonely femme and all the male transformers were all falling for human females. It made her so mad thinking about it. They were completely different species. Nicole was human and became a transformer. The other two humans were still humans but she didn't know how much longer that would last. Megatron turned his head and saw Thunderblast staring straight at him. He looked at her for a moment and then focused his attention back onto his mate and the two sparklings he had in his arms. She turned around and left the med bay to go back to her room. She felt better there. At least she could imagine him with her.

* * *

"Was that Thunderblast?" Nicole asked as she handed off Fireblazer to his father and she held her little sparkling, Star.

"Yes, I think she now realizes that she and I will never be together. You and I have sparklings and I will never abandon them and she realizes that." Megatron replied and kissed Nicole gently on the lips.

Nicole smiled up at him and then looked at their sparklings, "There's no way you can deny these little things. They have your horns."

"Wait and see when they get older they will become more like you than me." Megatron laughed. Especially his little girl, she'd probably join the Autobots or something that drastic. He shook the thoughts from his CPU and focused on this moment.

Red Alert came up to the new parents and said, "You're free to go to your room, I didn't know if you wanted to make a new room for the sparklings or not."

"They're staying in our room for the time being. Not that I don't trust anyone, I just want them close to me…us." Spoke Nicole holding Star to her chassis. She slowly got up from the berth and held her sparkling close. Both she and Megatron walked to their room where they saw two cribs large enough for their sparklings to take stasis naps in.

One was blue the other was girl. Megatron looked at the cribs and she smiled, "It's a human thing. Cribs allow them to stay safe and the pink symbolizes a girl and the blue symbolizes the boy." Nicole explained.

Megatron nodded understanding what she meant now. He looked down at his Fireblazer in his arms. He gently laid him down in the blue crib and Nicole laid Star in her little crib. There were little robot rattles for them to play with. Megatron took Nicole in his arms and held her in front of him. Looking down at the little sparklings in front of them was like nothing either one of them had ever seen or even felt such joy in their sparks.

The two sparklings made little noises that were mixed between a baby gurgle and a Cybertronian speech. Megatron bent his head down to Nicole's Audio Receptor and whispered, "They have human in them."

"How? Why? I'm Cybertronian." Nicole protested.

"But you weren't made Cybertronian from the start. You were human, they will always feel different than the rest, but they will also have a better feeling with humans. Like I have never known they will be able to communicate to me so I can understand."

"So you never understood me?" Nicole asked. She felt her throat tighten up as if she was going to cry.

"Here's the weird part…you I could understand it was if you were born to be Cybertronian, but born into the wrong body." Megatron whispered and held her tighter.

"You need some rest Nicole. After giving birth to twin sparklings you need to rest, I'll feed them. I have the bottles filled with Energon." Megatron spoke.

"But—

"No buts, you will recharge. I can watch over them."

Nicole was hesitant at first but decided she'd do as he said. Besides he was the leader of the Decepticons, even if they had made peace with the Autobots he'd still be the leader to them. Nicole walked over to the recharge berth and before settling down for the night she looked at Megatron and smiled, "I love you."

"And I love you." Megatron whispered. He grabbed two Energon bottles and picked up Star first.

"Dada." She spoke in a high voice. If he had been human he would have flipped out a newborn already talking but since she was Cybertronian it wasn't surprising for them to talk not long after they were born. He smiled and gave her the bottle full of Energon and she started guzzling it down.

"Now now, don't drink it too fast." Megatron cooed. Star looked up at him and continued to drink until she fell asleep. He smiled and put her back in her crib. Next he took Fireblazer and started to feed him. He was quiet compared to Star but he didn't mind. He chugged down the Energon as if it were nothing. He finished the bottle and as soon as Megatron went to put him down he'd start to cry. He kept him in his arms and he was fine.

Fireblazer's cries already did their damage though. Star was awoken from Fireblazer's cries and she started to cry. Megatron picked her up in his free arm and she stopped crying. The twins looked at each other and then to their father. "Dada." Star spoke again and reached up to his face. Megatron lowered his face to his daughter who started to finger his face with her tiny hands.

* * *

Emma and Optimus went to talk to Red Alert since the sparklings had been born and he was cleaning up the place. "Red Alert, Megatron was able to make Nicole a transformer…could we do the same with Emma?" Optimus asked.

Red Alert looked at him and then at Emma on his shoulder. "I don't see how it couldn't happen, we'd have to ask Megatron how he did it but not tonight or a few days, we have Unicron to deal with and he just had twin sparklings. He's going to be busy for a while."

"Understood Red Alert," Optimus replied. He looked at Emma and smiled he couldn't wait until that day came where they could hold each other in their arms and he wouldn't have to worry about watching where he stepped when she was with him. He constantly worried about her and when she walked around alone. Sure they were accustomed of humans to being around them but sometimes an Autobot could have an accident.

Starscream looked at Optimus and Emma across the room and asked, "What do you want? To turn into a Transformer?"

"Yes, she doesn't want to leave me at all, and my spark would break if she were to die." Optimus explained. Starscream looked at them and then Alexis. Alexis was aging every day. She wasn't as young as she used to be, she had become a beautiful young woman. Alexis seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and touched his cheek.

"I will become a transformer for you and for me. I don't have any human males to go to as a mate. You're the only one I want to be with forever." Alexis whispered. He watched as Alexis walked close to his face and touched his nose then leaned in to give him a kiss. This shocked him beyond belief. He was kissing him, joy spread through his spark and eventually throughout his whole body.

Optimus and Emma smiled at this, then Emma looked up at Optimus and walked over to his head and ducked down beneath his chin and hugged the wires that were located in the area. Optimus felt a tingling sensation. He smiled and didn't move afraid he might hurt her, but he stood still letting her hug him the best she could.

* * *

Fireblazer looked at his sister and then up at his father, "Dada." He chirped. Megatron spark melted when he heard those words come from his only son. Seeing his father smiling at him he said it again, "Dada! Dada! Dada!" Megatron chuckled and brought him to his face. Fireblazer grabbed a hold of Megatron's nose and started pulling it.

"Ah, that's daddy's nose, don't pull it off." Megatron acted. This made Fireblazer laugh and pull harder. Megatron made a face of pain. Fireblazer continued to pull laughing hard at his daddy's fake pain. Then Megatron suddenly stopped and looked at him with his optics gleaming with mischief. Fireblazer let go of his daddy's nose and put his hand on his father's mouth and Megatron opened his mouth and gently started to nibble on his little hands.

Fireblazer quickly pulled his hand back and Megatron laughed a little bit. Star looked up at her father and stood up slowly and grabbed a hold of his chest and started to pull herself up to his level. He had his hand behind her just in case she fell. She grabbed a hold of his horn and started jerking it and laughing at the same time. "You two are really are Decepticons. I didn't get Autobots."

"Dada!" squealed Star and started sucking on his horn. Megatron saw this and gently plucked her from her spot.

"No sucking on daddy's horn okay?" he spoke softly and she looked at him innocently. Her look just melted his spark. Fireblazer noticed this and reached over to her sister and grabbed a hold of her horn and started yanking it. If they had been older Megatron would let them fight for practice but being that they were still sparklings he wouldn't have it.

"Stop it now." Megatron growled and the two stopped and looked up at him with fear in their optics. They started crying at the same time. Megatron's optics turned from angry to worry in a matter of seconds he didn't know what to do.

Nicole was woken up by the cries of her sparklings. She got up and saw Megatron was worried sick and didn't know what to do with the two crying in his arms. She smiled and walked over to him and took Fireblazer in her arms. "Did you scare them?" she asked.

"They were fighting and all I saw was stop it and they started crying." Megatron defended himself.

Nicole nodded and held Fireblazer above her head and started baby talking him. "Who's a good little boy?" Fireblazer laughed as Nicole bounced him up in the air and caught him. Megatron laughed and looked down at Star.

"What do you want to do that as well?" he asked. Star nodded her head yes very fast. Megatron looked at Nicole and then at Star, "Okay."

Megatron started to transform into a car with Star inside fastened by the bar inside. He sped out of the room and through the base. Star started laughing so hard and screaming it hurt Megatron's audio receptors. He kept going faster the other Autobots and Decepticons got out of his way quickly when they saw him coming down the hall.

He came across Thundercracker and Lauren who were too busy talking and didn't see him until too late. Megatron transformed and when he did Star came flying out. He quickly grabbed a hold of her and did a flip over the two love birds, transformed around her and she was sitting back in her spot. It took her a little bit to realize what had just happened and started laughing. "AGAIN! AGAIN!" screamed out Star.

Megatron didn't know what to say. He didn't want to do it again, that was a close call and she was lucky he was old enough to do what he just did. If it had been one of them it wouldn't have been pretty. He transformed and had her in his arm and looked at Thundercracker and Lauren and glared. He looked down at Star and said gently, "Cover your Audio Receptors." Star looked at her father and did what he asked. Once he started yelling she understood.

"WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU TWO SITTING IN THE HALLWAY! I'M TAKING MY SPARKLING FOR A RIDE AND HERE YOU ARE NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!" Megatron yelled.

"You shouldn't be driving down the hallways. They're hallways for a reason." Lauren piped up.

Megatron's optics lit up in fury. "What did you just tell me?" Megatron growled. He gently put Star on the ground and walked over to them. Thundercracker quickly hid Lauren in his hands. "Give her to me." He growled.

"No, you need to control your temper and she's right." Thundercracker pointed out. If Star hadn't been with him he would have picked up Thundercracker and thrown him even if he had Lauren in his hands. But not wanting to show his daughter that side just yet he let him off. He gently picked her up and started walking to his room.

"Daddy mad?" Star asked.

"Yes daddy is mad, he could have hurt you by standing there. I don't understand why he just stood there." He spoke and then looked down at her, "You are the daughter of the Decepticon leader you will learn the Decepticon ways. You and your brother will become leaders one day I promise you that."

Star didn't really understand what he said but she kept it with her. When he walked through the door Nicole and Fireblazer were fast in their stasis mode. He couldn't help but smile. Seeing that they were both asleep in the chair he decided not to bug them but walked over to the recharge berth and decided to go into stasis.

He laid down on the berth and Star looked up at her daddy and smiled. "It's time to go to sleep, you've been up too late."

As if on cue she yawned and laid down on her father's chassis. Megatron couldn't help but smile and laid an arm on top of her little body as protection. He then had his optics go offline. Thought they were off he could feel Star lying there with her spark pulsing in her little chassis. He never knew being a father would be so joyous. But these were the new days of being a father there would be days where he would want to tear his horns off, but he didn't know that yet just like every new parent.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think. Feedback is always welcomed.


	12. Battle for Peace

Okay to all my readers who have dealt with my long absences and then mad rush to update my stories I'm sad to say there will be one more chapter after this and the story will be over. But the series will not. I shall write a threequel to this story, but I just don't have a title yet for it. Please read and review and in the review give me your ideas of titles that could be used for the third story. Now please scroll down and start reading Battle for Peace. :)

* * *

Chapter 12

Battle for Peace

The next morning Megatron woke up to a squirming beneath his arm. He turned his optics on line and Star trying to get out of his arms. "What are you doing up so early?" He chuckled and let up his arm so she could move around a little better. He looked around the room and found that Nicole with Fireblazer were on the floor playing with his toys. He looked back at Star and she was reaching towards them no wonder she wanted down. "Okay, you can go over and play with your brother."

Nicole looked up as Megatron sat Star down on the ground and watched as she crawled over to her and her brother. "You're up early; the little one woke you up?" Nicole laughed. Megatron chuckled as he got off his recharge berth and got down on the floor with his twin sparklings.

"Dada!" laughed Fireblazer and crawled over to his father. Megatron laughed and held out his hands for his son to reach. When Fireblazer reached his father's hands he pulled himself up and his big light blue optics stared up at his father. His face was in awe as he gazed upon his mighty father. In the future he would be more like him than Megatron or Nicole would realize.

Star grabbed a block and threw it at her brother; she hit him right in the back of the head. This surprised Megatron and Nicole including Fireblazer. Instead of crying as they had suspected him to, he turned around and glared at his sister. He then roared in fury and charged at his twin. Seeing this Nicole quickly picked up Star and Megatron grabbed a hold of the furious Fireblazer.

Fireblazer started fighting against his father's grip. Nicole saw the anger in her son and didn't know whether to laugh or be scared because he had his father's temperament. Megatron saw this and sighed, "Oh boy…his teenage years are going to be hell."

Nicole looked at him and laughed, "No shit. What were you like as a teenager?"

Megatron looked at her and arched a metal brow and replied, "You don't want to know."

"Well, what if our son acts the same way?" Nicole asked.

"Well…that's when I will have no choice in the matter but tell you, but until that time it's going to be my little secret." Megatron smiled evilly.

Fireblazer looked up at his dead and saw the evil smile and quickly copied it. Nicole had to laugh at this because it was like a mini Megatron doing the same thing. Well technically he was a mini Megatron and part of her as well. "Fireblazer you don't attack your sister!" yelled Nicole and then she focused her attention on Star, "As for you little lady you do not throw your toys at your brother."

Star laughed at this and touched her mother's face and reached her hand up to her nose. Nicole smiled as her daughter did this but quickly got mad when she smacked her on the nose. "Ouch that hurt!" she exclaimed childish and acted like she was going to cry. This really surprised Star as she jumped back a little bit in her mother's arms.

"Megatron, Star hit me!" Nicole cried out. Megatron trying hard not to laugh put down Fireblazer and comforted his wife.

"She did break it did she?" Megatron asked as he looked at her nose. Star saw this and started to get worried.

"Mama okay?" Star asked.

When she asked that, that's when Nicole looked at her baby girl and replied, "Yes Mama's okay." She smiled at her and picked her up in her arms. "You didn't hurt me I was playing with you."

"Don't." Star pouted as she crossed her arms. Megatron couldn't help but laugh as he picked her up and cradled her in the nook of his arm.

"Dada hurt?" Star asked. Fireblazer crawled over to his father and sister and climbed up on Megatron's leg.

* * *

Emma woke up on Optimus's chest the next morning and looked up. His optics were still off line which was a good thing for her, she got up before the Autobot leader. Stretching out beneath Optimus's hand she made a squeak sound. She felt Optimus jolt and lift his hand. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No I was just stretching, I thought you'd be used to that by now I stretch and I make a sound." Emma said as she rolled onto her stomach to look at the Autobot leader better.

"You're always making different noises when you stretch, when you squeak when I'm still sleeping it gives me a spark attack never do that again Emma, I mean it." Optimus spoke sternly.

"I'll try not to. But I gotta stretch. I can't just not stretch I'll get cranky." Emma protested. Optimus smiled and gently touched her face with his finger. "We need to ask Megatron on how he turned Nicole into a transformer."

"We will once Unicron is vanquished." Optimus replied softly. Emma got up and made her way up to Optimus's face.

"When will he be vanquished and why can't I be a transformer before hand?" Emma asked.

Optimus sighed and cupped her into his hand as he sat up. "I don't want to lose you in a battle you haven't fought. You would be a new transformer all together not knowing how to move around. Losing you would pain my spark."

"And what I can't lose you? Optimus I would die for you." Emma exclaimed.

"I know, and I would do the same for you. I just don't want your transformer life to be short. I want you to live as long as I and transformers don't die of old age." Optimus explained.

Emma was quiet for a moment, it made sense, if she became a transformer now and went into battle her chances of surviving were very slim. "But what about you guys?"

"Unicron is in a deep stasis, which is considered sleep to humans. He feeds on evil and with Megatron and the Decepticons with peace with us then he has no evil to feed off of. But there is one place where he can." Optimus replied.

"Earth…" Emma muttered.

"Exactly, we need to destroy Unicron before he reaches Earth. If he does then…all of humanity is lost." Optimus explained.

"Well then," Emma stated and looking Optimus in the optic, "You guys has a big bad robot to kill. Get on it before our species becomes on the endangered list."

Optimus laughed at this and brought her up to his face and gently kissed her on the head. "I guess it's time to get up huh?"

"I wish it wasn't but yes." Emma moaned sure she was up before him but that didn't mean she wanted to get up just yet.

* * *

Starscream and Alexis were the first two at the command center. "We could have stayed in bed today Starscream, why did you have to get up so early I hate it."

"Unicron is getting stronger because of humanities hate and we need to be alert. I'm sure everyone else will be up shortly." Starscream replied.

Right when he said that Thundercracker and Lauren walked into the room. "Told you we wouldn't be the first ones here," Thundercracker laughed.

Lauren looked at the angry Alexis and then back to her con. "Where are Optimus and Megatron? Shouldn't they be up? I mean they're the leaders." Alexis spoke.

"Uh…well Megatron was up late last night with his sparklings and nearly killed Lauren and I so I wouldn't be surprised if he was a little late."

"Who said I'd be a little late?" Megatron's voice growled from behind. Thundercracker froze and so did Lauren until she turned her head and saw Megatron standing there with two sparklings in each arm with Nicole standing right next to him.

"Uh, Optimus sir," Thundercracker tried to recover.

"Why would I be late?" Optimus spoke behind him as well. Thundercracker moaned, he was not getting out of this any time soon.

Megatron quickly dismissed Thundercracker's comment and walked to the front of the room along with Optimus with Emma on his shoulder. Megatron handed the sparklings over to Nicole and looked at the Autobots and Decepticons alike. "There is an evil force at work. One that none of us truly thought had existed until years ago, that evil force is back." Megatron paused for a moment, "The transformers are now at peace and can no longer emit evil for Unicron to feed on but the human race…" He looked at Lauren, Alexis and Emma, "are now feeding his need for evil. We need to vanquish him before he can do any harm to this universe."

Optimus looked over at his former enemy and smiled, "Nice speech, I think you've been hanging around me too much."

Megatron looked at Optimus and realized his speech was kind of like the speech Optimus would give his men before going into battle with the Decepticons. "Prime…you may be right on that one, but I have a family to protect which makes me want to kill this bastard even more."

Everyone in the room laughed at this. Then Emma started calling out his name. Megatron turned to the small human female and asked, "What is it?"

"Optimus and I want to know how you turned Nicole into a transformer." She spoke up quietly.

"Why is that? I made her a transformer out of a dire need; she was going to die otherwise."

"Well…humans don't have that long of a life and I really don't want to leave Optimus, ever. He's my life now that I've met him and we may want to start a family of our own one day. But I want to become a transformer and be at his side." Emma replied.

Megatron looked at the small female and smiled, "After we kick Unicron's aft to oblivion I will show you how I did it and you two can live happily ever after, but now we have a giant ass robot to kill."

Everyone cheered in agreement to the Decepticon leader. Megatron then took the sparklings back in his arms and kissed them both on the head. "Dada no go!" cried out Star.

Fireblazer did the same thing. Clinging to him not wanting to let go, Nicole smiled sadly as she kissed her mate and whispered, "You better come back."

"Don't worry I will." He then handed the sparklings back to her and said, "Daddy's going to be back before you know it."

Optimus, Starscream and Thundercracker all sat down their human female mates and gave them words of encouragement and went out for battle. Thunderblast ran after them and yelled, "You're not leaving me behind! You can leave Nicole because she has sparklings but you can't leave me!"

Everyone stopped and turned around and Megatron walked forward. "You have proven yourself a good asset before, but if you ever make a move on me I will feed you to Unicron himself."

"Yes sir!" Thunderblast exclaimed and ran out with the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons.

"Autobots pair yourself with a Decepticon, or a flying Autobot we need to make sure we take down Unicron today!" Optimus yelled.

Optimus was one of the few Autobots who could fly and took Hotshot as Megatron unhappily carried Thunderblast on his back. "Thundercracker show us where you found Unicron!" Megatron yelled.

Thundercracker with Override with him flew to the front of the pack and flew as fast he could, "Thundercracker if you make me fall into the deep of space I'm going to knock you into a new century." Override growled.

At that moment wires came out of Thundercracker's side and wrapped around Override's body and said, "Well girl, you're not going anywhere now." Override rolled her optics and held onto the jet as they flew through space towards where he had seen Unicron.

It seemed like they were flying for hours when Megatron yelled, "Are you sure the way Thundercracker!"

"I don't know sir, I mean space looks the same to me but this is the direction from the base Lauren and I went in." Thundercracker called out.

"Don't worry Megsy, we'll find Unicron and take him down." Thunderblast spoke.

"You call me Megsy again and I'll drop you off right here." Megatron growled. Thunderblast shut up when he said that and was quiet for the rest of the way. Thundercracker cranked up the speed and started flying faster into space Megatron and Optimus had an easy time keeping up with the fast jet. Even Jetfire was with them but some of the others were slowing down.

"There he is! I told you!" Thundercracker hollered as the giant form of Unicron was slowly becoming larger as they got closer.

"So you did Thundercracker." Override spoke not one bit comfortable.

"Okay everyone, we need to extinguish his spark Once he is destroyed the universe is at peace." Optimus yelled out to everyone." As they got closer Unicron slowly moved.

"Oh slag." Ransack spoke near the back, "The big guy is coming to life again! Not cool!"

Unicron saw the Autobots and Decepticons coming his way and laughed. His voice was big and very deep. "You think you can destroy me? Have you not figured it out that you can't?"

The united transformers ignored his comment and flew closer to the large transformer and everyone started to fly towards his chest where there was an opening and flew inside. Unicron didn't see this coming however his body. He had organic materials inside him and he could easily take them out. They were little ants compared to him and humans were nothing but little mites, their planet would be the best planet to devour full of hatred.

Optimus and Megatron put their passengers down as they all transformed as did the rest of the group. "Okay so Unicron knows we're here and we need to make them think we don't know what we're looking for, so Autobots come with me and Decepticons go with Megatron." Everyone looked at the two leaders who shrugged their shoulders. "We thought it'd be best if we did that because everyone knows their own leaders ways. Though…Megatron has changed quite a bit since then, they split off into their groups and marched along the insides of Unicron.

"This is way out of my comfort zone." Ransack whined.

Crumplezone looked over at his little buddy and laughed, "It could be worse, we could be facing Megatron's wrath has he has done before if you remember correctly."

"I'd rather be bitched at right now than being inside an evil transformer."

"You two quiet down, Unicron knows we're inside and is probably listening to everything we say, he will use your fears against you and if you want to live I suggest you do not complain about being here." Megatron growled.

Ransack and Crumplezone quickly quieted down as Megatron and Starscream lead the way since the two seemed to have been inside this thing before. Thundercracker was right behind them he had seemed to not know where he was going but he was smart enough to stay quiet. "Hey Thundercracker have you been inside Unicron before?"

Thundercracker ignored them, he knew how to be a good Decepticon and how to do that was obey your leader even if they had an alliance with the Autobots. Once a Decepticon always a Decepticon, with them separated like this the Decepticons were starting to feel like their old selves.

"Thundercracker did you hear me?"

Thundercracker stopped and turned around and pointed a gun at Ransack, "You listen to Megatron, we're in here for strict business. Close your mouth."

Both Crumplezone and Ransack were shocked at Thundercracker's change of character. They continued to walk through the tunnels of Unicron. Ransack was on edge the whole time he felt as if something was following them. Quickly turning around he saw something move. He stopped for a moment but slowly started to move one. Again he saw it but when he turned he saw a tentacle coming straight at him. "Holy slag!" He pulled out his gun and fired at the tentacles but missed.

Megatron turned around to see what was going on and growled pulling out his gun and shot the tentacles at the source making them fall down on top of ransack. "Next time fire where it will count."

Optimus and the Autobots heard gun shots being fired in the opposite direction. "What was that?" Hotshot asked.

"Megatron and his men, we can't go running to their aid, they are able to fight on their own we need to keep on our path." Optimus spoke. The Autobots ran towards Unicron's spark chamber and there in front of it stood Sideways.

"Ah the Autobots are the first to arrive, very interesting. To tell you the truth I was expecting Megatron and his Decepticons to get here first, but they ran into a little delay…"

"Sideways, stand aside." Optimus growled.

"Oh I'm sorry Prime, but ever since Starscream is now with the Decepticons and have fallen for a human brat I've got to destroy the human's home world, that way no more Transformers can interbreed with such disgusting creatures."

Before Optimus could say anything Megatron and his Decepticons came bounding into the spark chamber, "Ah Sideways what a coincidence you're here, let me guess because Starscream went soft you went off looking for a better master?" asked Megatron.

Sideways looked at Megatron and laughed, "Oh no, the whole plan was to lead the all mighty Starscream here, for this is where he had saved Alexis many years ago and had died trying to make peace." Starscream growled under his breath. He jumped forward to strangle Sideways but he just went through him.

Everyone's jaws dropped at this. Sideways looked down at Starscream and asked, "Why do you think you were able to come back to life after Megatron had killed you? Unicron's power, that's what. We both liked how you would do anything to get Nicole but sadly Alexis came back into the picture and the thought of you killing Megatron and Nicole flew out of the picture."

The Autobots and Decepticons fired at Sideways but went straight through him but when it did it hit Unicron's spark. The massive transformer yelled out a painful growl and at that moment stuck his own hand inside his chest to get the transformers out of him. "Aim for his spark! Once its extinguished both Unicron and Sideways will truly die!" Optimus yelled.

Megatron nodded and pulled out everything that he had and started firing. Sideways couldn't do anything, he wasn't solid he had failed his job at scaring the transformers. If Starscream hadn't jumped at him this wouldn't be happening Unicron growled as the transformers fired upon his spark and again rammed his hand inside his chest. This time when he did so he grabbed a hold of Hotshot.

"Get off me!" Hotshot yelled.

"Hotshot!" Optimus yelled and went bounding for his soldier. He and Leobreaker combined and Optimus jumped in the air slashing Unicron's fingers causing him to let go of the young Autobot. Once Optimus had made sure he was okay he ran at Unicron's spark. "Megatron!"

Megatron saw what Optimus was doing and Megatron yelled at everyone to charge Unicron's spark. Sideways looked from side to side needing to stop them from killing his master but there was nothing he could do. "I have failed you master." Sideways whispered and then felt a huge shock run through him and then he was gone. All the transformers had ran into Unicron's spark and fired at once causing a huge explosion.

* * *

Nicole looked out the window when she saw a huge light as if an explosion had happened. Her spark had suddenly dropped. She hoped it was just Unicron's death and not everyone else's. Emma walked over to Nicole and looked out the window and saw the blast. "Are they okay? Can you contact them?" She asked.

She was about to contact Megatron when his voice came through on the comlink. "Enemy has been destroyed. We're all coming home."

Nicole smiled and replied, "Roger that sir." She then looked down at Emma and said, "They're coming home."

Emma squealed like a little girl, she was so glad that Optimus wasn't killed or any of the other Autobots but mostly Optimus. Alexis had heard the news and was happy, Starscream didn't die this time and that's what made her happy the most, she couldn't bare go through that again. Lauren ran into the room and squealed, "Thundercracker just sent me a message on my phone saying he was coming back! I'm so happy!"

Everyone laughed as she did a little victory type dance and ran to the command center to wait for them to arrive. Everyone else followed suit and waited as they watched as the Autobots and Decepticons arrived. Nicole with her sparklings ran over to Megatron as they kissed and the twins made a yucky face and started climbing on their father. Optimus picked up Emma and said, "Now we shall start on your new body."

Alexis and Starscream embraced each other so happy that they hadn't lost each other like they had before. As for Thundercracker and Laruen they met up and walked back to his room wanting their alone time and express their love in private.

* * *

I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! As I said give me ideas of titles and I will gladly consider them. If I do not use one of your ideas for the third story do not be saddened I will keep the title in mind when I write other stories. Please review by clicking the little button below.

Megatron: click it or else.

Optimus: He's exagerating, just click leave a simple review and Ah! *gets tackled by Megatron's sparklings*

Megatron: Ah they know their true enemy at such a young age, I'm so proud *all dramatically*

Megatron: Erase that! I'm not dramatic!

Author: Sorry you're a daddy now, you're supposed to be dramatic. :D


	13. Epilogue

So here is the last chapter well not really a chapter. Here is the Epilogue to Immortal. I hope you enjoy and don't kill me.

* * *

Epilogue

"Dada!" cried out Star and Fireblazer. Megatron chuckled and took them in his arms as they started climbing on his shoulders. Megatron looked down at Nicole and smiled. Starscream was gone and Optimus was carrying Emma out of the room talking to Red Alert about her new body and Thundercracker with Lauren were talking in the corner probably about the battle they had gone through.

"Is he destroyed?" Nicole asked with worry.

"There is no way he is coming back, unless he has somehow found a way to rebuild himself." Megatron chuckled and grabbed a hold of his sparklings under each arm and said, "Now I can have all the time in the universe with you two!"

"Dada!" Star cried out and laughed. Fireblazer tried getting out of his father's grip but Megatron had a hold of them too tight for them to wiggle out.

Nicole laughed as she watched as the three walked down the hall. Their life was at peace again, no one wanting to get anyone or kill anyone. It was just peaceful. She then looked at the corner to see Thunderblast sitting over there. "You okay Thunderblast?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied by trying to fake a smile.

"You'll find a man someday, one that will love you for who you are." Nicole whispered.

Thunderblast smiled as she watched Nicole walk away. It might come true that she will get a mate. Everything happens for a reason. And maybe Megatron was never right for her. Thunderblast stood up and started walking down the hall to her room. As she did she saw Megatron, Nicole with their sparklings playing on the floor. What she wouldn't give to have a family like them. She sighed and walked into her room and closed it.

* * *

So cliffie...a new story perhaps? Titles are gladly accepted because I have no idea what I want to call it. Please review! :D


End file.
